One Moment In Time
by DreamAngel9686
Summary: After losing her mom and stepdad in a tragic accident, Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad. Where she meets a handsome stranger. Trouble and love ensues in this story. It was published in 2009 but due to the new guidelines for content it was removed. I have edited it and am placing it back out there due to request. AH, Bella/Emmett
1. Chapter 1

I wrote and published this story back in 2009. It was removed due to some lemony parts. But I had several fans ask me to rewrite and republish...so I thought why not make the changes I had always wanted to. So here we go. It's AH, Bella/Emmett pairing.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

BPOV

The sun was rising beautifully somewhere close to Seattle as I thought about the last month of my life. It was the end of July, and I was on my way to live with my Dad, Charlie in a small town on the Olympic Peninsula, called Forks.

For the last 14 years of my life, I had been a Floridian; my mom Renee and Charlie had divorced when I was 4 and moved us to live near her parents in Jacksonville, Florida. I was 10 years old when she met Phil, they fell in love and were married, Phil came from old money, and had made his own money over the years, and he loved me as if I were his own daughter. They were coming back from a 2 week getaway in Colorado, when they're private plane crashed.

Charlie had flown down to help me with the funeral, and to help settle up things in Florida, I was the only "family" Phil had, and he left his entire estate to me, making me a semi-orphan and a millionaire in one day. It was decided that I would spend my senior year with Charlie, and then I was off to college.

To say that I was looking forward to Forks would be a lie, it rained there more then any other place in the continental US, and I was used to the sunshine and warmth of Florida. Getting to know my dad better was the shining beacon, we spent 2 weeks together, I went to Forks until I turned 10 and then Charlie would fly and meet me somewhere, and we always went to fun places for our time together, whether it was roaming New York City, or walking the beaches in Ocean City.

"Bella, I don't know if I am comfortable with you driving here alone, what if something happens," Charlie said as I was looking at new cars, Renee had bought me a candy apple red ford mustang for my 16th birthday, and I had decided that I was going to trade it in on something a little more appropriate for Forks.

"Dad, I am going to be 18, I have the whole trip planned out, I have GPS, AAA, and I will call you everyday and let you know where I am," I really wanted to make this trip, and although I knew he was allowed to be worried, I didn't want to argue with him about it.

Charlie flew out the next morning, after making sure I had everything that I needed for my trip, I had to meet with the real estate agent who was going to sell our Florida home, I was keeping the vacation home in the Hamptons and the condo in Aspen for the time being.

After a tearful lunch with my friends, I climbed into my new Volvo XC90 SUV, and headed home to Forks. I had planned my trip out to hit a couple different places that I wanted to visit along the way.

I arrived in Forks on Friday, August 1st, giving me 2 weeks until I started my Senior year of High School, in a new school full of strangers, what would they think of me, would I fit in?

"Bells," Charlie said coming out the door when I was getting out of my car, he ran and gave me a tight hug, Charlie was a man of few words, he went over and grabbed my couple of boxes of memento's that I had brought with me, and carried them into the house.

"Here is your room, I had a contractor come and join the two bedrooms together, and build you a bigger closet, and give you a bathroom of your own, its not much but I figured you would like a little more space to spread out in, and some privacy from your dad." He said setting the boxes down.

I ran over and hugged him, "It's beautiful Dad, Thank you so much!"

He left to let me get settled, and said he would order some dinner.

I walked around my new room, the walls were an ocean blue, with cream carpet, the bed was beautiful light colored wood, I could tell that Charlie had tried to bring a little bit of Florida's sunshine and warmth here for me; tears filled my eyes at his generosity.

I walked in the closet, there was plenty of room for the clothes that I was going to buy, my Florida clothes had went to Goodwill, because they were to permeable for Forks, I had brought jeans and some other clothes that I knew would be ok, and was going to buy the rest as soon as I got a chance, shopping wasn't my favorite pastime but I didn't hate it.

"Do you have everything you need Bells?" Charlie asked when we set down to eat, after the pizza had been delivered.

"I need to go get some Forks-Friendly clothing, and I want to get a new computer and some other things, but other then that everything is perfect Dad." I said helping myself to another slice.

"Port Angles has some shops but I imagine you would do better in Seattle," he said, I could tell that he was happy to have me here with him.

"Dad, although I wish it were under better circumstances, I am very happy to be here with you," I said, just wanting to assure him that I was happy to be here.

"Me too Bells, I think that once you get to know some of the kids, you'll feel right at home here, it's a nice little town." Charlie was Police Chief Swan to the local people in Forks.

"Dad, would you like to go for a ride with me, and show me around tomorrow," I said as I was cleaning up after dinner.

"Sure Bells, that would be great, we can even ride down to La Push, you used to love going to First Beach, and we can say Hello to Billy Black, you used to play with his daughters when you were little." Charlie was very excited about spending the day with me.

I was exhausted and ready to settle in to my new home, so I said goodnight to Charlie and we up to my room. I fell asleep quickly, and awoke to a rare sunny day.

I opened my windows, and let the breeze come in, while I showered, I dressed in jean shorts and a tight t-shirt and grabbed a pull-over long sleeve shirt in case the warmth was deceiving and ran downstairs. I found a note from Charlie saying he had to run down to the station, would I like to meet him for Breakfast at the local diner; he left directions and a time.

I grabbed my keys, and my cell phone and headed out, the trip was short, the diner was on the main drag in town, and looked like the local hangout for everyone.

I was walking to the door, when I tripped over a rock, and prepared to crash into the ground when I felt two strong arms catch me and stand me back up. I turned to say Thank you and was speechless when I got a look at my hero, he was tall, very muscularly build with dark curly hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Thanks," I mumbled out.

"Anytime, sweetheart!" he said and winked as he walked back to his friends, I didn't really get a good look at them because Charlie had walked over and opened the door for me.

"You ok?" he asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah, I just pulled a Bella, you remember how accident prone I can be at times." I laughed as Charlie chuckled and we sat down in a booth by the window.

That is when I got my first look at them, they were beautiful. The one who caught me was leaning against a jacked up jeep, talking to another tall handsome boy with honey blonde hair that framed his face, his arms were around a short and small girl with black spiky hair, she was laughing as she smacked the third boy on the shoulder, he was also amazingly good looking, with bronze hair that looked professionally disarrayed, he was holding hands with a statuesque blonde who looked like she just stepped out of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition.

"Who are they," I said tearing my gaze away from them and looking at Charlie.

"Ah, well the two blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and the other 3 are Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen, they are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids.

"I don't remember them from before, are they new?" although I hadn't been to Forks since I was 10, I knew that if I had met them, I would have remembered.

"Well the Hales moved here about 6 years ago, and the Cullen's about a year later." Charlie said as he looked out the window at them.

We finished our breakfast, and I took one last look at the five of them as we headed to my car.

**EmPOV**

It was a typical Saturday morning in Forks, Edward, Alice and I went over to meet Rose and Jasper for breakfast, the 5 of us were always together, we had all moved to town around the same time, and became fast friends. Alice and Jasper became a couple the minute that they laid eyes on each other, Edward and Rose had only been together for the past 2 years, they were both to stubborn to get together sooner. I didn't date a lot, the local girls were all too eager to date me, my last steady girlfriend Irina lived in Alaska now, but we were still friends and talked on occasion.

I did wish that I had my own someone, it was hard and uncomfortable when all the PDA started, but we were all best friends.

We had finished our breakfast and were discussing the plans for today when it happened, a new shiny midnight blue Volvo XC90, pulled into the parking lot, which being the car lover that I am, I wondered who was driving it, I had never seen it around before.

When she climbed out, my heart stopped, she was gorgeous, long shiny dark brown hair, plump red lips, she looked cute in the simple jean shorts and blue shirt she was wearing. I was too caught up in watching her walk, when she tripped over a large stone and started to fall, I reached out and caught her, pulling her back up and close to me, as I stood her on her feet.

She turned around and her big chocolate brown eyes found mine, as she said Thank you.

"Anytime, sweetheart!" was all I could get out, before Chief Swan walked up and she walked into the diner with him.

"So that's the Chief's daughter," my sister Alice said as I walked back over to the group.

"She's cute," Rose added.

They both looked at me, "What," I said.

"I think Em's got a crush," Alice giggled, as Jasper picked her up and put her on his back.

"ooohhhh," said Rose laughing along with Alice.

"Whatever, I don't have time for that kind of stuff," I said pushing my brother Edward as he started making kissy faces at me. "Football is my priority, I have to play good enough that people won't see you two slacking out there!" I said.

We stood there debating whether to go to Port Angeles, or to First Beach since it was so nice out. Alice and Rose were discussing they're up coming shopping trip, when the door opened and the chief and his daughter came walking back out.

"Good Morning Chief," Jasper said shaking hands with him.

"Hello, boys, Alice, Rosalie!" Chief Swan said looking at the 5 of us. "This is my daughter Bella, she just moved here."

Bella, the name fit her, she was beautiful. Everyone said hello to Bella, and introduced themselves. They all turned to look at me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Emmett, I think that we met earlier," I said, she smiled and her cheeks blushed red, making her even more beautiful.

"Yes, Thanks again Emmett, I get a little clumsy every now and then." She said, looking at me, with those big brown eyes, my heart beat a little faster when she said my name, I wanted her to say it again, and again, and again.

"Are you boys ready for the season to start?" the chief asked. "They went all the way to state last year and brought home the title." He explained to Bella.

"Do you like Football Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I know enough about it to know what's going on, but I haven't watched many games," her eyes sparkled when she talked.

"Well, you will have to come to a game and see for yourself, the Chief here never misses a game." I said.

"I'm sure I won't be disappointed," she smiled.

"Bella, do you like to shop?" Alice had bounced over to Bella's side, and was looking at her like she was her new favorite toy.

"Yes and no," she laughed a little unsure about Alice's enthusiasm.

"Bells, and I were just discussing her shopping possibilities around here," the chief said smiling at Bella.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that Chief Swan," Edward said, laughing as Rose's eyes got that familiar gleam to them as Alice's had.

"Why," Bella asked unsure.

"Ali and Rose, are serious shoppers, and they look for any excuse to shop that they can find." Jasper laughed.

"Why were you discussing local shopping venues, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, my Florida clothes aren't really appropriate for the weather here, so I gave mostly everything away, and decided that I would shop when I got here and buy everything that I need," she said.

"Oh Bella, you have to let Rose and I take you to Seattle!" Alice shrieked in excitement.

"Um, Ok," Bella said a little unsure of Alice's happiness.

"It will be fun," Rose said walking over to Bella's other side.

"When would you like to go?" Bella asked.

"Well we could go tomorrow, if that's okay with you Chief Swan, and we could spend the night and come home Monday." The wheels in Alice's head were spinning as she talked.

"It's okay with me, if it's okay with Bella!" Chief Swan looked at his daughter.

"Ok," she said flashing her beautiful smile. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Well we could definitely fit more bags in your car, than in mine or Rose's," Alice said looking at Bella's car.

"Do you have plans today Bella," Rose asked.

"Dad is going to give me the grand tour," she said linking her arm with her dads and smiling at him. "We are heading down to La Push for a bit."

"We are going to First Beach as well, so maybe we will run into you there." Alice said.

"Ok," said Bella, and she climbed into her car, and drove off.

BPOV

"Well I guess I have my shopping trip taken care of," I laughed as we headed to La Push.

"They are really good kids, I think that you will like them a lot." Charlie said.

We didn't talk much as we drove the 15 minutes to the Quileuete Indian Reservation. Dad showed me how to get to Billy Black's house, and I noticed people sitting on the porch as we pulled in.

Billy and Charlie said Hello, and joked about a baseball game, that I had no idea about, to Billy's left was a boy, although he looked younger then me, he was built, and also good looking, with his shiny black hair pulled back into a low pony tail, and his golden brown skin, when he smiled at me, I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"Bella, right?" he said walking over to me, "I'm Jacob, we used to play together."

I remembered him, but vaguely. I liked him immediately; I could tell that we were going to be good friends.

"Nice ride, is that yours." He asked pointing to my car.

"Yeah, I traded my mustang in for it, thought it would be more practical here." I said, as Jacob walked around my car checking it out.

"So do you want a tour?" Jacob asked.

"Sure, that would be cool," I said, excited that this was another friend, I was making today, Forks might not be so bad after all.

"Can I drive?" Jacob asked, a little timidly.

"Sure, why not," I laughed. We went over and told Charlie that we were leaving; Charlie smiled and went back to talking Baseball, as we drove off.

Jacob pointed out his school and some other places as we drove through the town. We talked easily, about his love of cars, and his friends. He said he was sorry to hear about Mom and Phil, and asked me about Florida.

"It was sunny, and warm," I laughed, "I focused on my schooling a lot down there, I had a small group of friends, but I am trying to get into Harvard or Dartmouth so I have to keep my grades up." I said looking out the windows at the ocean, and the cliffs.

"My friends are down at the beach, do you want to go for a bit?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds great, should I call Charlie and let him know we will be a while?" I was pulling out my phone.

"If you want, but if they even notice we're gone, I'll be shocked, once they get talking, they talk for hours." Jacob laughed.

I wondered if the Cullen's and Hale's would be at the beach when we got there, I smiled a little smile thinking about Emmett, I loved the way he said my name, he was so handsome, and I was dying to run my fingers through his curls.

The car stopping, broke me out of my Emmett daydream, Jacob's friends all came over to check out my car, and they traded some car lingo that I had no clue what they were saying.

I was introduced to the group, Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah, Sam and Emily. We all headed down to a ring of log benches that surrounded a fire pit.

"I'm just going to take a little stroll and stretch my legs," I said as the group sat down.

"I'll walk with you," Jacob said.

We started to walk down the beach, and it was just as I remembered it, it was definitely different from the beaches in Florida, and even the beach at Phil's Hampton's House. The stones were all different colors, green, purple, blue, terra cotta. I stopped to pick up a few of my favorites to put in my room.

"Here, use this," Jacob said handing me a blue handkerchief, I placed the stones in it, folded it up.

"Thanks, Charlie re-decorated my room to remind me of Florida, and I thought these would be nice in it." I said hoping Jacob wouldn't think I was silly.

"I know, me and a few of the guys helped paint and stuff," Jacob said smiling his wide smile once again.

"Oh, I didn't know that, so what's the easiest way to sneak out of my room," I joked

"Don't you mean, what's the easiest way to sneak in," Jacob joked back.

"Jake," I said slapping his arm, probably bruising myself, he was solid.

He kicked water up at me, narrowly missing me as I jumped out of the way. I splashed back and hit him dead on, giggling I took off down the beach, and he chased after me. He caught me up in his arms and pretended like he was going to drop me.

"Say Uncle," he laughed, lowering me closer to the water.

"Uncle," I was laughing so hard I had trouble saying it.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you," he said walking out a bit further into the water.

"Uncle!" I yelled, he turned around and stood me up in the shallow water.

I was walking back up the beach when I saw them again, the five of them were walking down the beach, Emmett was walking a bit apart from the two couples, and he was watching me as I walked with Jake, back up to where his friends were.

"Emmett Cullen is staring at you," Jacob said with a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, I met them earlier at the diner with Charlie, they seem really nice," I said looking over and seeing Jasper put Alice on his back and run down to the water with her laughing.

"Yeah, I guess there okay," Jacob said, I could tell he wasn't really fond of the group of friends.

"What's wrong with them, why don't you like them Jake," I asked.

"I like when you call me Jake," Jake said, I think he was avoiding my question.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, "Tell me please," I asked.

"Another time," he said, and he started walking again.

"I'm getting chilly, I am going to go grab my sweatshirt out of the car," I said, as I turned and headed for the parking lot.

Grabbing my sweatshirt out of the backseat, I turned around and walked right into a solid wall. I stumbled back and two strong arms grabbed me and steadied me.

"That's twice today, I have saved you," Emmett said smiling at me.

"Well technically if you hadn't been trying to sneak up behind me, I wouldn't have walked into you," God he was gorgeous.

"Are you having a nice time?" he said as we turned to walk back towards the beach.

"Yes, it's been a nice day," the wind blew, and ruffled his dark curls, something that I had been wanting to do since the moment we met.

EMPOV

Alice and Rose talked the whole way First Beach, which wasn't anything unusual except they were also talking about Bella. Jasper and Edward were discussing some of the new plays that we were running at practice, and I was trying to listen to both conversations.

When we arrived at the beach, the sun was shinning it was an unusually warm day, I heard laughing and looked down towards the water, there was Bella in the arms of boy, he was holding her over the water.

Damn, should of guessed she had a boyfriend, why wouldn't she, look at her. The boy set her down, and when she looked up, she was looking straight at me, she cocked her head to the side and smiled a warm smile at me. This didn't go un-noticed by her boyfriend, he looked up at us, and I recognized him immediately, he took her arm and turned her and started walking her back down the beach.

She stopped and was talking to him, he tried to start walking again, she headed towards the parking lot, he didn't go with her.

"I'll be right back," I said to Edward, and walked after Bella, I walked up right behind her and she ran straight into me when she turned around, I caught her before she could fall.

"That's twice today, I have saved you," I said smiling.

"Well technically if you hadn't been trying to sneak up behind me, I wouldn't have walked into you," her eyes twinkled as she joked.

"Are you having a nice time?" I said, shutting the door to her Volvo and turning back towards the beach.

"Yes, it's been a nice day," the wind blew, and a few strand of hair went across her face, I reached up and brushed them back, and tucked them behind her ear. A jolt of electricity surged through my fingers when I touched her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Your boyfriend, doesn't look to happy," I said seeing Jacob Black glaring at me.

"Wh-what, I don't have a boyfriend," she said looking where I was. "Oh, that Jake, he's a friend, I've known him most of my life."

My heart started beating again, he wasn't her boyfriend that was good, he was her friend though that might be a big enough obstacle.

"I should get back," she said, she looked hesitant.

"Bella," I started not really sure what I wanted to say, but not wanting her to walk away. "Are you busy later?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she looked back at me with her big brown eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"Dinner, with you Emmett?" she bit on her lower lip, something that in itself the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Yes with me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," I was feeling a bit embarrassed now.

"No, I would love to have dinner with you," she smiled at me.

"Can I pick you up at 6?"

She placed her soft hand on my forearm, looked up at me and said "I'll be waiting."

I watched her walk back down to beach and I walked back to my group with a little skip in my step. I was going out with Bella.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it as I walked back down to Jake; I was going out on a date, with Emmett.

"What did he want," Jake said his good mood was gone, his eyes were dark.

"He just came over to talk to me, is there a problem," I asked, my good mood was leaving too.

"I am going to head back to see if Charlie is ready to head home, do you want a ride back." I asked, wanting to know what his problem was but not wanting to make him any moodier.

"No, I am going to stay here a bit, Can I call you tomorrow, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake, talk to you tomorrow," I wanted to get back home as soon as I could and get cleaned up for my date, I practically skipped back to my car.

The drive back to Billy's was a short one, Charlie and Billy were still sitting on the porch when I pulled in the drive, Charlie got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Bells, everything ok, where's Jake," Charlie asked.

"Everything fine, Jake stayed down at the beach, I am going to head home, are you ready," I asked.

"Nah, I think I am going to hang here for a bit, I'll catch a ride, Whats the rush Bells?" he asked looking at me with that Dad look.

"Umm, wellEmmettCullenaskedmetogotodinnertonightandIsaidyes, I said way to fast.

"Say that again in English Bells," Charlie laughed.

"Emmett Cullen asked me to go to dinner tonight and I said yes," I said, slowing my words down to human speed.

Charlie just looked at me for a few minutes. Uh Oh I thought.

"Is that ok Dad, that I said yes, you didn't have plans tonight for us, did you?" I hoped that I didn't hurt his feelings.

"No Bells, a date with Emmett, that's cool, he's a great kid," Charlie smiled at me.

"Do I have a time to be home by Dad?' I asked, Renee's curfews for me varied by activity, not that I dated much.

"Not to late Bells, home by 11, how does that sound?" Charlie was new at this parent thing, and if I wanted to I could have pushed him back a bit, but decided to go easy on him.

"Hey Dad," I said quietly, "I get the feeling that Jacob isn't too fond of the Cullen's, can you fill me in."

"Well, there's a story behind it, we'll talk about it another time," Charlie said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Bye Dad"

"Have fun Bells!" Charlie said waving as I drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! I'm so glad to be putting this story back out there. Thank you to Princess Mishawaka and Greygirl2358 for your reviews. **_

_**I wanted to post more tonight but my 12 hour shift just did me in! More to keep coming as I go down this road again with these characters that I love.**_

_**Disclaimer: Forgot to post it in Chapter 1…I do not own Twilight or any of the Character, Stephanie does **_

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

I rushed home, quite anxious for this evening, now really knowing what to expect, I had been on a few dates, but none of them had an ounce of the chemistry that I felt in those few minutes with Emmett.

I jumped on the shower, the calming scent of my favorite Strawberry shampoo, cleared my mind for just a moment. It was a little after 5 when I walked into my new closet, scanning for something to wear; I needed clothes badly, and couldn't wait to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie, the thought that the group of us could all be close friends made me very happy.

I found a flowy white skirt, and paired it with a deep red sweater, that was light enough for the warm night, but would keep my warm in the evening if it got chilly, I applied some make-up and dried my hair letting my natural curls fall over my shoulders, I was just looking in the mirror for a final time, when I heard a rumble in the drive way.

I opened the door, and there he was, handsome as ever, in a dark green Henley and dark blue jeans, his dark curls and blue eyes shinning at me, I closed my eyes, breathed deep and captured his image in my mind to keep forever.

EMPOV

After asking Bella out to dinner, I walked back over to where my friends and family were sitting.

"Someone's got a crush!" Rose teased. Edward and Jasper chuckled, Alice looked like she was going to burst.

"She likes you too," Alice beamed.

"Are you ready to head home," I asked.

"Em, we just got here, sit and enjoy the rare sunshine," Rose said, settling back into Edwards's chest. "I need this vitamin D" she said sliding on a big pair of sunglasses and smiling.

"Well then you'll have to ride home with Ed and Rose," I said turning to Alice, because I have to go get ready, I am taking Bella out tonight."

Alice let out and ear piercing squeal.

"Ouch Baby," Jasper said shaking his head a bit. Alice apologized and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Where are you going, what are you going to do, what are you going to wear," Alice prattled out, in her normal super fast talking speed.

"I think I will take her down to Port Angeles to the new place that opened up on the pier," I was excited.

I waved goodbye, and walked back to my Silver Jeep that was my baby, it was jacked up, and fully loaded; off-roading was one of my favorite pastimes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at me.

Jacob Black!

He was Bella's friend, and that might be a problem down the road, but I would cross that bridge later.

I headed home, after a quick shower, I picked out some of the stuff Alice and Rose had told me before looked good on me, thankful at this time that I had a sister and a friend who liked to shop, like they did.

The drive to Bella's house was quick, I had thought about taking her flowers, but opted on something a little more personal, hoping she would like it.

I rang the bell at Chief Swan's house, and when she opened the door, she took my breath away, she was stunning, in a red sweater and white skirt, her brown hair looked like it glowed in the soon to be setting sun.

"You look beautiful Bella," I said taking her hand up in mine, and kissing her knuckles, feeling my pulse quickening again just by touching her.

"Your pretty easy on the eyes yourself Emmett," she said smiling, and cheeks reddened slightly.

I offered her my arm, and we walked towards the Jeep, I opened the door for her and closed it after she was settled in the seat, running back to my side, I chuckled as I saw her looking at the 5-point harness seat belt.

"Um, how exactly does this work," she said holding it in her small hands.

"I left the other belts in here too," I said, reaching across her, and grabbing the shoulder belt, as I pulled it across her, I stopped, her face inches from mine, her brown eyes, looking into mine, I couldn't help but get lost her eyes, and snapped back to life after staring at her.

BPOV

Being this close to him for the first time was almost mesmerizing. After he buckled me in and sat there staring at me, I wanted to just lean in that slight space and kiss him.

"Down girl, get it together" I told myself.

We backed out of my driveway, and when we hit the road heading out of town he reached over and took my hand in his, the electrical wave went through me again, and my hand felt like it belonged inside of his hand. The drive to Port Angeles wasn't very long, and he asked me about Florida, and my school and friends there, my likes, dislikes, he kept me talking until we stopped.

As we walked into the restaurant Bella Notte, it was beautiful; it was modeled after the cafes in Tuscany I eaten in when Mom and Phil and I went there on vacation, my moment of internal sadness was interrupted when the hostess spoke. She also checked Emmett out thoroughly as she seated us at a small table in a corner that over-looked the water, the sun was setting over the water, and it was probably the best table in the place.

The waitress came over and ogled Emmett some more, announcing her name was Stacy, and asking us what we wanted to drink.

"I will have a coke," I said and she turned to Emmett, and smiled a little friendlier then was needed.

Emmett not even paying any attention to her ordered the same. She walked away from the table. We took a few moments to look over the menu, when she came back with our drinks. She turned back to Emmett again, and turned on the charm.

"Are you ready to order?" she cooed.

I felt my eyes narrow at her a bit; it wasn't really jealousy because she was too bleach blonde and over done to be Emmett's type.

He looked at me, totally ignoring her, and said, "Bella, love, have you decided."

She turned to me, turning off the charm; I will have the Chicken Pomodoro, with the chopped salad.

She turned back to Emmett, turning the charm back on, "And what will you be having tonight?" He ordered the Filet Mignon with the chopped salad.

"I think I have a little competition," I said giggling as she walked away.

"She was a bit much, wasn't she," he said smiling at me.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, it's my turn to ask the questions now," I said.

We were so into our conversation, we only paused when the waitress returned with our food, it was quite delicious.

I learned that he loved to get muddy in his Jeep, and he modestly admitted that he was good at Football, he also confided that he sings in his car, when no one is around, bears are his favorite animal at the zoo.

The waitress tried once again to flirt with Emmett when she brought the check, and I saw a handwritten card in it, with her name and phone number on it. Emmett the true gentlemen acted as if he didn't see it, and placed money in the holder, handed it back to her when she came back over, and we left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Can I take you somewhere?" he asked

"You can take me anywhere, Emmett I really don't want this night to end," I couldn't believe I spoke the words out loud, but they were the truth.

We drove a bit, and he stopped and pulled off to the side of the road. I looked at him.

"I need to fasten your other belt, we are going back this trail and it gets a bit bumpy." He said. I undid my other belt and he started to fasten the other belts, first the one across my chest, I was glad it was dark because I blushed big time as his hands were fastening the buckles, I heart was beating a million miles a minute and I just knew he could feel it.

"Bella," his voice was very husky now "I need you to hand the piece that goes between your legs.

I pulled it up and he snapped the two ends into it, flashed me a wicked little smile and said "Here we go!"

EMPOV

So far the night was going smoothly, conversation just flowed back and forth and it wasn't forced or awkward. The meal was excellent, the waitress and her shameless flirting and acting as if Bella was not there, angered me a lot.

I wanted to take Bella to the meadow on the hill, the stars were out tonight shining bright, and I thought it would be a beautiful place to be with Bella.

My Bella, she made me feel whole, I didn't want this night to end either.

She looked at me puzzled when I pulled off the side of the road, I knew she was blushing when I was fastening her buckles, and I tried very hard to keep my hormones in check, but she looked amazing sitting in my JEEP in the moonlight!

The drive was short but a little bumpy, I had driven it so much, I knew it by heart, but since Bella was with me, I drove it slower.

I stopped just into the clearing, and after I opened her door and unhooked her belts, I paused to grab a blanket out of the back.

We walked hand in hand into the clearing, and I spread the blanket out, she sat down on it, kicking off her sandals. I sat down next to her and laid back with my hands behind me head, she followed suit, although she snuggled up next to me, I took one arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, her head was on my shoulder.

"Emmett, this is beautiful, the stars were never this bright in Florida," she said

"I come here a lot, when I want to get away from things," I hadn't brought the others here, this was my special place, and now it was mine and Bella's special place.

We just sat there on the ground, staring at the night sky. I looked at her watching her, she looked so peaceful. She looked at me, our eyes met and she smiled. I shifted my body and moved so I was leaning over to her slightly.

"Bella, may I kiss you," I whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

I leaned in and placed my lips over hers again, this kiss deepened as it went on, I tried to place all my feelings into this kiss. Her mouth opened to mine again and I took my other hand, and placed it behind her head burying my fingers into her thick sweet smelling hair.

As we kissed for what could have been hours, she brought her hands up into my hair and pulled me closer to her, I never wanted this kiss to end, and neither did she, but we both had to breathe.

Breaking apart, we looked into each others eyes again, and she smiled at me, caressing my face with her soft hands.

I laid back pulling her back to my side again, as we looked back up to the perfect sky on the perfect night a light shot across the sky.

"Oh, Em she said, excitement in her voice, "Did you see it, wasn't it beautiful?"

"It was," she had called me Em, I had heard that name so many times from the others but when she said it, it made me smile, I wanted to say it again.

"Did you make a wish Bella," I asked her.

"Yes," she said looking at me.

"Did you?" she asked, her voice a bit breathy, sultry sounding.

I had never made time for a girlfriend before, the girls in Forks, threw themselves at me, wanted to hang on me, two of them had even asked to wear the jersey that Alice had made. But now, tonight, with this special girl lying next to me, I wanted to call her my girlfriend, I wanted to shout it from the treetops.

"Yes, I did, and I am hoping that very soon it will come true." I leaned over and kissed her again.

BPOV

The meadow was beautiful, I had never seen the stars so bright before, as we laid there kissing, I had never wanted something more then I wanted to be with this man, and I was positive that he felt the same way about me, this kiss was so full of feelings and passion that I wanted it to go on forever.

I had read about kisses in books before that made me feel all warm and tingly just reading them, and wondering if they actually existed, but after kissing Emmett, I knew that those heart stopping, butterfly in your stomach, toe curling kisses were real.

We broke apart for air, and went back to our silent watching of the sky. When a star shot across the sky, I made a wish as fast as I could, to never end this moment and this feeling, and to be Emmett's girlfriend, to love him and to hope that he could love me.

"Oh, Em I said for the first time shortening his name and liking the sound of it, "Did you see it, wasn't it beautiful?"

"It was," he said his voice husky again, and it sounded like heaven, the most beautiful sound there was.

"Did you make a wish Bella?"

"Yes," I said looking up at him, so beautiful in the moonlight, and wanting to tell him my wish.

"Did you?" I asked my own voice sounding deeper.

"Yes, I did, and I am hoping that very soon it will come true." He leaned over and swept me up into another earth stopping kiss.

We broke apart, when his watched beeped 10 o'clock.

"We better get you home, Belle" he said as he helped me sit up, I gathered my shoes, as he picked up the blanket, holding me close we made our way back to his jeep.

Belle, he called me Belle, most people called me Bella, which was my preference, my dad called me Bells, as did some of my friends but no one had ever called me Belle, it was nice to have this moment.

After he buckled me back in; he paused and said "I brought you something Bella," he said reaching behind the seat and bringing up a small bag.

"Emmett, you didn't have to," I said blushing, I didn't like people buying me things.

"It's nothing big, I promise but I was hoping that you would wear it when you come to watch me play," he said.

Opening that bag, I pulled out a white jersey shirt; it looked like a small jersey, in the forks colors, with the number 25 on it and Cullen across the back.

"Alice had them made a while ago, Alice wears Jaspers number and Rose wears Edwards, she had one made for me as well, and I've been waiting for a special girl to ask to wear it, will you wear my jersey Bella?" he asked, smiling at me.

I had never been given something with such meaning to it, I bet half the girls at Forks High School would kill to wear this, and he is asking me.

"Emmett, I would be honored to wear this, Thank you!" I said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

We headed back home, hands entwined, listening to the radio, I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head onto mine.

His smell was something not like cologne, he smelled like a forest in the summer after the rain, and a woodsy smell. It was the most amazing smell; I wanted to breathe it forever.

We pulled into my drive-way, the living room lights were on, so I knew that Charlie was back from La Push. He turned to look at me.

"I don't want to say Goodnight," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice, I felt it too.

"Then don't, just yet," I said "Go around the side, there is a swing in the back yard, I will be out in just a minute, I just want to let Charlie know that I am home,"

He walked around to the back of the house, I walked into the house.

"Bells," Charlie said looking up at me.

"Yeah Dad, it's me," I said smiling.

"Did you have a goodtime tonight?"

"The best time Dad, I had the best time," I said still smiling. He started looking at me a little to fatherly and I wiped what must have been a dreamy smile off my face and moved on down the hall.

"Actually Emmett and I were going to sit on the swing in the back, there have been some shooting stars tonight, you don't mind do you?" I asked.

"Nope, you go on and have a good time." He said, looking quite happy that I was happy.

I hugged him and headed towards the back, pausing to grab a blanket out of the closet, looking out the door I saw him sitting there, a vision of perfection, he looked up at me, when he heard the door.

EMPOV

The moonlight did what I thought was impossible, it made Bella more beautiful, she walked over to me, and sat down, spreading the blanket out over us both.

"Are you warm enough my sweet Belle," I asked holding her closer. Her eyes closed for a moment and she smiled and nodded her head.

"Bella, I know that we have just met, but I have never felt like this in my life, I never want to let you go, I feel complete when I am with you," he said looking at me.

"Emmett, I feel the same way," it was the truth.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend," he asked his voice shaking a bit.

My heart soared, could this actually be happening, I had wished it, and here it was partially coming true, I am going to love Forks.

"Yes, Emmett, nothing would make me happier, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He leaned into kiss me again, pulling me up to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

When we pulled apart, he placed his hands on my checks, and whispered. "My wish came true."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

I awoke Sunday morning, forgetting for a moment where I was, and praying that the night before hadn't been a dream. Last night the world's most gorgeous man, asked me Isabella Swan to be his girlfriend, I jumped up and down, and did a little happy dance, at this thought.

I turned on my IPod, letting a random song start playing, and smiling when Abba's Dancing Queen came on, it was just the tempo I needed to start my day.

I jumped in the shower, and as I walked back into my closet, which I totally loved, Charlie had thought of everything, there were bars for hanging clothes, and dressers, and cubby holes. I grabbed the little blue bag, sitting on the chaise lounge and pulled out the #25 Jersey, it smelled like Emmett, I held it to my nose and breathed in his scent, taking one of the hangers out, I hung it up, waiting for the day when I would get to wear it.

I made my way downstairs; there was a note on the kitchen table. Charlie had went fishing, and told me he would see me tomorrow when I got home tomorrow from my big shopping trip.

"Oh my gosh," I said aloud to no one, I had completely forgotten about shopping, my head was still filled with Emmett.

I ate a banana, and had a glass of milk before heading back up stairs; I figured I would unpack some more of my stuff.

Opening one of my boxes, I saw my pictures I had brought with me from Florida, setting them out on the little shelves scattered around the room, unwrapping the next photo, tears sprang into my eyes, it was a picture of Phil, Renee and I taken just the winter before, at our condo in Aspen, we were huddled around the fireplace, holding mugs of cocoa, our cheeks rosie from spending the day skiing, a friend of the family had taken it for us.

My two days in Forks had been so full of happiness that it had allowed the pain I had been feeling for my mom and Phil to dull. I missed them terribly, and cried as I placed that picture on a shelf that I had chosen would hold those special pictures of my lost family.

I scanned the photo's my favorites, mom and I on the beach at the Hampton's house, Phil and I getting ready to take my new mustang for its first drive ever. I was brought out of memory lane, by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello," I would have to talk Charlie into Caller ID.

"Bella, Its Jake, How are you"

"I'm good Jake, what's up?" I asked still looking through my boxes, wanting to get as much done before I left for Seattle.

"Do you have plans today; I thought maybe we could hang out?" Jake asked.

"Actually I do, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are taking me to Seattle to do some shopping, and we won't be back until tomorrow"

"You made friends with them pretty quickly," his tone was harder.

"Well Charlie and I were talking about shopping yesterday when he introduced me to them, and they offered, they seem really nice Jake,"

He made a semi growl at that.

"I'm new in town, and I need friends; they have been nothing but friendly to me Jacob so are you planning on telling me, what exactly you don't like about them or are you going to just get mad every time I talk about them." I was getting irritated, they had been nothing but nice to me so far, and Emmett was my boyfriend.

I liked Jacob and I thought that he and I could be friends but I didn't want to be forced to choose between anyone right now; besides Emmett the jury was still out on everyone else and I didn't think bringing Emmett up right now would be a smart thing so I sat on my happy news.

"They are bad news Bells, I don't really want to talk about it over the phone, let's just say they don't have too many friends down here in La Push."

I found that news hard to believe, Charlie seemed to think they all hung the moon, so they couldn't be too bad or else he wouldn't let them take me to Seattle.

"Ok, Jake can we talk about this Tuesday, I can come down to La Push, we can go to the beach and you can tell me the whole story."

He answered, but I didn't hear him, the doorbell ringing interrupted me, I started down the stairs, opened the door and smiled.

"See you Tuesday then ok, I have got company!" He mumbled goodbye as I hung up the Phone.

"Good Morning Sweetheart!" Emmett was standing on my front porch, in a runnin outfit.

"Good Morning to you," I said throwing my arms around him, my lips finding his.

He picked me up and carried me a few steps in the house, and kicked the door shut with his foot. Placing me back down on my feet, we broke apart and he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Babe, I need to breathe," I laughed as he lightened his hug a bit. "What are you doing here," I asked smiling at him.

"We had an early practice this morning, so I ran down afterwards," he said.

"I'm sorry I kept you out late last night. Would you like some breakfast," I asked.

"Do not apologize; last night was the best night of my life. Can you cook?" he asked as I led him to the kitchen.

"I can make a mean blueberry pancake!"

"Sounds great to me," he said "Can I help"

We got to work, making the batter, I put him in charge of getting the griddle out and ready, and while I cooked the pancakes he set the table and poured some orange juice. He ate five pancakes, I watched him wondering where he put it all.

"Is my big teddy bear hungry?" I joked.

"Those were fantastic Belle; I might just have to come here every morning after practice!"

"You are welcome here anytime Em," I said taking the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher, his strong arms wrapped around me, and I turned around and he kissed me, I could spend all day kissing him.

"That was my Thank You for breakfast," he said.

"Well then Your Welcome," I was a little loopy after that kiss "How was practice?"

"Hard, Coach is really pushing us, everyone wants another State Title again this year, and we have the team to do it.

"I cannot wait to see you in action," I said picturing him out there, "what position do you play?"

"I play Offensive and Defensive Tackle," he said, clearly happy that I was interested in this.

"What about Jasper and Edward," I asked.

"Jasper is our Quarterback and he is a great one, nice strong arm, Edward plays Running Back," he finished his Orange Juice. "What have you been doing this morning?" he asked rinsing his glass out and setting it in the sink

"Come upstairs and I'll show you" I said walking out of the kitchen.

"Trying to get me to your bedroom already Ms. Swan, I wonder what the Chief would think about that?" he smiled his big grin that made my knees go week.

"Well Mr. Cullen, your sister, and Rosalie are planning are taking me shopping today and tomorrow, and I was unpacking some of my stuff, and thought I would finish before we leave!" I said smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Well then I can definitely help you, since my sister is going to torture you for the next 48 hours," he said as we walked up the stairs.

"Your room is amazing Belle," he said looking around.

I turned around as he was taking his sweatshirt off, underneath he wore a blue under-armor shirt, that clung to the muscles in his arms and chest, I had to physically close my mouth, he was in amazing shape.

He helped me go through my boxes, and I would tell him stories that went along with trinkets and souvenirs.

He paused at my shelf that belonged to Renee and Phil, I walked over and he put his arm around me squeezing me tight.

"Bella, I doubt you know this, unless your dad told you but Esme and Carlisle are my adoptive parents, my parents were killed in a car accident when I was 3, Esme and Carlisle were close friends and adopted me and have raised me as their own, if or when you want to talk about it, I am here for you!"

His eyes usually so bright and sparkly blue, had sadness in them that I never wanted to see, and knew I would do anything in my power to keep out.

"Soon Emmett, I think I will be ready soon, and I am sorry about your parents, I didn't know." I hugged him tight to me.

"So are you going to give me the tour?" he smiled.

I walked him into my closet, and he let out a whistle.

"A word to the wise, never let Ali or Rose in here, or they will never leave." He said walking around it. He stopped looking at wear I had hung his jersey, in the special spot.

He turned and smiled at me. His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"When you are ready I am supposed to bring you back to my house, so the girls can sweep you out of town."

I grabbed a few things, threw them in a bag, wrote a note to Charlie, locked the door, and Emmett carried my bag out to my Volvo.

"Would you like to drive?" I said holding the keys out. Men loved this car for some reason, remembering Jake and his friends admiring it.

"Hell yeah," he said trying to take the keys but I pulled them back before he could grab them.

He leaned in and gave me one of his trademark kisses, and I let the keys drop into his hands, he opened my door for me, and climbed in the driver's seat, smiling like it was Christmas morning.

The drive to his house took us out of town, I was trying to pay attention to landmarks, but kept getting distracted as Emmett sang "Sir Mix-a-lots, Baby's Got Back" he had me laughing so hard, I missed where we turned off the main road and headed up a long drive way.

"You live here," I asked amazed at the beautiful three-story white house that looked like it belonged there."

"Mom, loves the quiet, the river runs on the backside of the house," he said pulling in front a large garage, two of the doors were open, and I could see his Jeep, Edwards Volvo, a yellow porche, a black Mercedes and a white Mercedes SUV, parked next to my Volvo was a red BMW Convertible.

"You guys really love your cars," I said in awe at the ones I could see.

"Yep, there are some other back there too, we like to collect cars; Dad has a Vanquish, and Aston Martin, we also have some ATV's and dirt bikes." He said, completely in awe of his toys.

We walked into the house, and the word beautiful doesn't even describe it. The back wall was nothing but windows over looking the backyard. It was light and beautifully decorated.

We heard squeals coming from the upstairs, as Alice and Rose made there way to the stairs and ran down them.

"Girls, she's not going anywhere, walk or you'll scare her away!" I heard a soft voice call as beautiful woman stepped out from around the corner.

"Mom, this is Bella," Emmett said walking us over to his mother and hugging her.

"Bella, this is mom Esme,"

"It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said smiling.

"Please dear call me Esme, and I am so glad that you are here, I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you since yesterday!" she beamed.

"Yeah Bella, are you ready for our big shopping adventure," Alice danced.

"As ready as I will ever be," I laughed.

"We made Emmett promise he wouldn't keep you to himself all day," Rosalie said smiling at me.

I was happy these girls were going to be my friends.

"Well Rose and I are going to go load our bags in the car, and let you say good bye to Emmett," Alice said heading towards the door.

"Bella will you join us for dinner tomorrow night so that Carlisle will get to meet you, if my girls haven't scared you away by then," Esme said hugging me.

"I would love to!"

She walked back to where she had come from, and Emmett turned to me, a little frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I said, not liking to see him sad.

"I am going to miss you!" he said.

"I am going to miss you too, but I will call you tonight, and I will be back tomorrow!"

He pulled me into his arms, lifting me off of my feet, kissing me with a kiss that would hold me over til tomorrow night.

I said my good bye, and walked out to my car, Alice and Rose were waiting for me, and we all climbed in, ready to head off to an adventure.

The drive to Seattle was a long one, but we made it by 2pm and after we checked into the hotel room, we headed to the mall, I had a list of things I wanted to buy besides clothes, a new laptop and digital camera were at the top of the list.

We grabbed a quick bite, the girls trying to build up my stamina for the shopping Olympics. They kept glancing at each other.

"Ok you two, what's going on?" I asked.

"So you and my big brother make quite a cute couple," Alice beamed. "Do you like him?"

I smiled, "Yes, I like him very much, he asked me to be his girlfriend last night."

They both squealed and high-fived each other.

"That is great, I knew from the minute he met you, that you two would get together," Alice said.

"You didn't even know me, you still don't know me, I could be a serial killer," I laughed.

"Are you a serial killer Bella," Rose asked with a smirk.

"No, but you never know!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well you'll soon learn that we never bet against our Alice here!" she said.

They chirped back and forth about me and Emmett, and our relationship for a few minutes, before I cut in.

"You act like I am his first girlfriend," I said hoping for the scoop.

"Well yes and no," Alice said. "Emmett doesn't really date, his last girlfriend was over 3 years ago and she lives in Alaska now, and he isn't interested in any of the Forks girls, and you see why soon enough,"

"Did you have many boyfriends Bella," Rose asked, she was beautiful but I could tell that she was tough and could hurt someone.

"I focused on my schooling a lot in Florida, I am trying to get into Harvard, Dartmouth, or even Yale, so that didn't leave a lot of time for dating, but I did date a few guys, nothing serious though." I said spearing a tomato with my fork.

"Are you planning on getting serious with Emmett?" Alice giggled.

"Last night, after we to dinner, he gave me his Jersey you had made and asked me to wear it."

Alice and Rose both squealed with delight at this. "Why didn't you tell us," they both said together.

"I didn't think about it, that's a good thing though right?" I hoped they would see it as I did.

"Bella, if we are going to be best friends and one day sisters, then yes that is a great thing and yes you have tell us stuff like that," she smiled.

"You wouldn't believe the girls who have tried to get that Jersey, ever since they seen Alice's and mine, it has been a mission to get Emmett's, he has kept it under lock and key." Rose said.

"A few of them even tried to go to the shop that I had them made at, but the shop owner wouldn't replicate them, or use the numbers," Alice said smiling at Rose.

"Only because Alice threatened the poor shop keeper, and bribed him into not making any more, our little Ali is quite resourceful when she sets her mind to something." Rose smiled at Alice.

They had a great friendship, and I felt honored to be included in there group, and they wanted to be best friends with me, I was happy.

We shopped until the mall closed, I upgraded my iphone, bought my laptop and camera, and after the batteries and memory card were in it, we all took turns recording our shopping trip with a photo session.

We made it back to the hotel room and we all crashed on the beds exhausted. We ordered room service and watched movies on pay-per-view.

I called Emmett, and talked to him while Alice and Rose called Jasper and Edward. Emmett told me about his day, and that Esme absolutely loved me, we talked about his practice tomorrow, and after we hung up the phone, I fell asleep dreaming of Emmett all night,

"Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up," my bed was bouncing, and Alice was cheering.

"Just a few more minutes, please" I begged.

"The sooner you get up, the sooner our day starts the sooner you get to see Emmett," she sung as she bounced off of my bed.

"I'm up," I said ready to get the day going.

"We ordered Breakfast to eat out on the balcony," Rose said as I came out of the bathroom, dressed in the skirt and shirt Alice had set out for me, her and Rose were in similar except mine was blue, Alice's was Pink, and Rose's was Yellow.

Breakfast was delicious fruit, yogurt, croissants, juice and coffee, Alice went over today's schedule as we ate.

"We are starting with Mani's and Pedi's at the hotel spa, and then we are going to hit a couple of the boutiques, and then we head home!" she said.

EMPOV

Coach ran us hard today at practice, I know my mind wasn't there, it was one of those days where I was thankful I wasn't Jasper, because then my mind could wonder to Bella.

I missed her, she was coming home in a couple of hours, and I couldn't wait.

I was leaving the locker room, my mind wondering when two hands came around my waist, seeing the fake acrylic nails and smelling the perfume, I knew who it was, pulling away I turned around.

"Emmett, you looked like totally great at practice today, like when you blocked that one time, it was like totally amazing," Lauren said in her annoying fake voice.

"Thanks," I said trying to walk away as fast as I could.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight with like me?" She said following me to my jeep.

"No thanks Lauren, I'm busy," shutting my door and pulling away she said something that I couldn't make out, I didn't like being rude but she wouldn't get the hint.

Esme was busy making dinner when I came in; I grabbed the sandwich she had set out for me as I sat down at the bar.

"It smells wonderful Mom," She was a great cook.

"Thanks dear, Ali called the girls will be here by 3," she said cutting up vegetables.

"Can I help you?" I asked putting my plate in the sink, walking over to her.

She handed me a knife and some potatoes, and I started to cut them up. She kept glancing at me, smiling little smiles.

"Mom, you're staring at me," I said looking at her.

"You seem so happy Emmett, I like seeing you happy, Bella is a special girl, I can tell," she said putting the carrots in the pan.

"I know she is special, I like her a lot," I smiled.

After I finished cutting the potatoes, and helped her set the table, I ran up to my room, and played some video games to kill the time.

My Phone beeped, picking it up from the table, it was from Bella. I smiled.

_**Bella**_

_We will be there in 10 minutes, 5 maybe because Rose is seeing how fast she can make my car go, I think she likes more then you do._

_Miss you Em!_

_**Emmett**_

_Rose loves her Cars, I have missed you, I will be waiting, do I need a dolly to unload your car? Lol_

_**Bella**_

_You might need back-up, we couldn't get the hatch closed, seriously!_

"Yo, Ed, Jazz," I said as I ran down the steps, "the girls are coming, and they have a lot of bags."

"Define a lot," Jasper asked. Knowing the girls we needed to gauge the situation.

"Belle said they had to have help getting the hatch closed," I laughed.

"Shit," Edward said laughing as we headed outside.

As the doors opened, we could hear the girls laughing and talking, Cyndi Laupers was blaring from the speakers.

Bella ran over, jumping into my arms, hugging me.

"Get over here Emmett, you might have to dig us out of the rubble," Jasper laughed, as Edward was pretending to lift the hatch with extra care.

"Jeese," we all said in unison, they were a lot of bags, more then I could ever imagine.

BPOV

The shopping trip had been so much fun, but I was happy to be home and to see Emmett. Even I couldn't believe the amount of stuff that we had bought, and the guys made sure to grunt and groan with every load that they carried in.

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything girls?" Edward asked carrying in the first load.

"Actually I do have a couple other things to buy," he said grabbing a handful of bags, and carrying them into the house.

"Are you serious Bella?" Emmett asked, laughing "Rose and Ali had a habit of breaking peoples banks, I laughed.

"I think I can handle it," I said, no one here knew that I was a millionaire, the estate manager was handling everything, I wanted Charlie to get a monthly amount to cover me, he put up a fuss. I had a credit card that was paid as I spent the money on it, and an account that I could use if I needed it.

"What do you need to buy Belle," Emmett asked counting the bags as Alice divided them up into my pile, her pile and Rose's pile.

"I want to get a TV and such for my room, and I figured I would my man to help me pick it out," I wrapped my arms back around him again.

Alice set down 4 large pink and white striped Victoria Secret bags in my pile, and Emmett's eyes got wide, he looked down at me, and even though my cheeks were bright red, I smiled my best smile at him.

"Dad's home!" Edward said, walking through the maze of bags.

Carlisle Cullen was blonde and handsome, his smile lit up the room, and he adored his family.

"Did you girls leave anything in Seattle," he smiled hugging Esme. "Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am glad you made it back in one piece,"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I had a wonderful time with Rose and Alice,"

"Please call me Carlisle,"

I nodded, Esme announced dinner was ready, and we made our way to the dining room, it was beautiful with dark burgundy walls, with gold accents. We all sat down to an amazing meal.

"This is wonderful," I said the chicken was cooked perfectly, was the nothing flawed in this house, except for me.

"Thank you Bella, Emmett helped me by the way," Esme said, and Emmett blushed a bit.

"Working on your cooking skills Em," Edward joked.

"Well Bella is an amazing cook, so I want to be able to return the favor."

Dinner flowed with ease as we talked about our trip and the guys talked about football, Esme discussed her plans for her garden.

After dinner, Esme refused our help cleaning up, and Emmett helped me carry all my bags back to my car.

"Do you mind if I come over for a bit, I've missed you!" he said kissing me.

"I would love it."

He followed me in his jeep, the house was dark when I got there, Charlie was working the midnight shift covering for another officer.

Emmett carried all my bags upstairs, and put them in the closet for me, and I grabbed a movie from the shelf and we snuggled in on the couch. I had never spent the night here alone.

I must have fallen asleep because I felt two strong arms carry me upstairs and lay me down on my bed.

"Emmett, will you stay for a while, I don't want to be alone," I whispered.

I felt the bed move as he climbed on; I put my arm over his chest and snuggled into him.

**Thank you, Thank you, the response to this story has been wonderful….**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, here is where the story starts to shift. Hope that you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I left last night after you were fast asleep, I wish I could have stayed the whole night with you, but I had practice this morning. I will be over afterwards, I know that Ali and Rose are coming over to help set up your closet._

_Love,_

_Emmett"_

Seeing his note on my nightstand, was a great start to my day, I decided to get out of bed, although I could have slept-in a bit longer. Alice and Rose, had volunteered to come over and help me organize my closet, I was a little scared but also looking forward to seeing them again.

I decided to make Waffles this morning for Emmett, knowing that he would be hungry again after practice so I set to work, and had a nice size stack waiting, I had a feeling this morning he wouldn't be alone. Sure enough when the doorbell rang, there stood Emmett, Jasper and Edward all smiling at me.

"Breakfast is ready and waiting boys," I said letting them in, Emmett stopped to give me a big bear hug and a kiss.

"I hope you slept ok," he smiled.

"I did, it was a little lonely though this morning without you there," I pretended to pout.

"One Day Belle, when you wake up you will see my smiling face."

A girl could wish and dream right!

"Come on or there won't be any breakfast left for you," I said dragging him to the kitchen; Edward and Jasper were making good work of my waffles.

"Bella, you could give Esme a run her money," Jasper said smiling.

"Thanks, but I still have a ways to go," I laughed.

I grabbed a waffle and sat down at the table with the guys, while they talked about practice, Emmett kept stealing looks at me, and I blushed every time he did it.

The breakfast revelry was broken up by the ringing phone; I jumped up to grab it making a mental note about the caller ID again.

"Hello,"

"Bella, it's Jake," Uh oh, I totally spaced about meeting with him today.

"Oh hey, how are you?" I asked, walking away from the guys.

"Good, I see you made it back from your trip, what time can you come down today?" he asked I knew his happy tone wouldn't be around for long.

"Umm, probably not until later, maybe like 5, Rose and Alice are coming to help me set up my closet," I walked back into the kitchen to check on the guys, who all looked at me, Emmett flashing his smile that I loved to see, was teasing Jasper about the last waffle.

"Bella, do you have company?" he gruffed.

"Yes, actually, Emmett, Jasper and Edward are here, they stopped by after practice, I made waffles for them."

I waited for a reply, and instead I heard a click, he hung up on me. "Well ok then," I said setting the phone down and grabbing my plate off the table.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"One day, some one is going to explain, why Jacob Black gets so upset when I mention you to him." I said turning around, and catching the looks that were being passed back and forth.

"What!" I said a little loudly.

"Bella, can I ask you to do something for me?" Emmett asked taking my hand.

"Well that depends on if I am going to get some answers soon."

"Please don't go down to La Push alone, I know I can't tell you what to do, but I am asking; it isn't always safe down there." Emmett asked I knew I wasn't getting the whole truth but at least it was a start.

"Ok, I will only go if Charlie goes with me, will that be ok?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella, I will explain it better later, I promise." Emmett said.

Alice and Rose arrived at 9, and were very impressed with my closet. The guys came up for a little bit, and helped out as much as the girls would let them, after a while they said they're goodbyes, I promised Emmett I would stop after we were done.

Walking back into my closet Alice was holding up two pieces of thin material.

"So tell me Bella, which do you think Emmett would like to see you in," Alice said holding up two of the nightgowns, she helped me pick out at Victoria Secret, one was midnight blue and the other was blood red.

"Well the red one would definitely match her cheeks," Rose said laughing at my horrified expression.

"I don't think I want to discuss your brother spending the night with you right now," I was giggling.

"Well seeing that a certain brother of mine, didn't come home until almost 1am, I am betting the he wasn't at the library, so I thought maybe you were having a sleepover," Alice could be quite and evil little pixie when she wanted too.

"Charlie worked midnight last night, I got a little freaked about being here alone, so Emmett stayed until I fell asleep, he was the perfect gentlemen," I said with a nod as if to prove my statement.

"Well I guess we'll have to work on that, next time he's a gentlemen, put this on," she handed me the midnight blue one, I hung it in the closet smiling at the thought of spending another night in his arms.

"Well, I think we are done here, there is still plenty of room for all our future shopping trips, remind me to tell Charlie that he is a genius, now come one I promised Esme we wouldn't hog you today," Alice said taking my arm and leading me out the door.

The sun was shining once again and you never waste sunshine in forks so we took Rose's convertible and rode with the top down. I knew that I wouldn't be able to spend the whole day, so I would have Emmett drive me home in time to head down to La Push.

When we walked into the house, Esme was sitting on the couch with her totally engrossed in her laptop; she motioned for me to come over to sit by her, so I went over.

"Bella I know its last minute, but Carlisle and I want to take the kids away for a long weekend, Jasper and Rose are coming, and I called Charlie and he said that you could come too, will you join us?" she asked warmth just poured out of her.

"I would love to, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well the kids want to go the beach, so I was looking on the east coast, some place new, I have been looking for a beach house, hoping to get lucky but no such luck yet."

"Can I see that for a minute," I asked pointing to her laptop, I had a great idea. Quickly typing in a website, a beautiful 2 story dark grey beach house sitting on a sprawling lawn over looking the Atlantic Ocean popped up.

"That is a beautiful house, but Bella everything in the Hamptons is booked, I checked."

"This one is available, I can promise you that"

"Really, how is that possible, it's so big who would I contact about renting it?"

"You're looking at her." I said with a small smile.

"I don't understand," I knew that she didn't know no one did.

"Esme, this house belongs to me, it was my step-dads before he died, and I decided not to sell it, I would be honored to share it with your family."

"Bella, are you sure," she asked smiling at me.

"It will be nice to go; we were supposed to spend August there, like we did every summer." I stopped there it was too hard to think about it.

"If you are sure, then yes we would love to go there, we will pay for everything that we need while we are there of course." She had her arm around me.

I held the tears back; I was getting good at holding them in.

"We have a lady that keeps the house up for us, I will call her and she will get it opened up, and anything else that we will need."

"Thank you Bella, I will book our flight right now," and she was off in her own little world again.

In just a bit over a day I would be heading to the Hamptons, it would be nice to see it again; I thought about selling it and I knew that going out there would let me know if I should keep it, or sell it.

Alice and Rosalie were more then excited about me joining them on vacation; they had planned a packing session so that we had all the bases the covered, and if we needed emergency shopping trips before we left.

I was looking forward to being with Emmett, the beach house had plenty of bedrooms but I had a feeling that I could sleep in Emmett's arm sooner then I thought.

Esme fixed a delicious lunch and we ate on back patio, and soaked up the sunlight.

I felt so comfortable lounging around the Cullen's house, and when it came time to head home, I wanted to call Jake and cancel, but I knew that wasn't fair to him.

Emmett pulled the jeep over on the side of the road and turned to face me, a serious expression on his face.

"Bella, about the whole La Push thing," Emmett said. "I wanted to tell you this morning when you asked, but I asked the guys to let me explain it all to you," he started.

"A little over a year ago, we were all down at the beach for a party, Jacob Black and his crew was there, some trouble started, and it got pretty heated, two of the La Push guys followed Rose out to her car when she went to get her coat, and tried attacked her, we heard her screaming, and by the time we got there, they had her on the on the ground, she was putting up a good fight but as we were running over, the one hit her hard breaking her nose and knocking her out."

He paused looking at me. I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say.

"We were able to pull them off of her and all hell broke loose, fists were flying everywhere, Alice called Charlie as we were running over, Edward put Alice in my jeep and locked the doors to keep her out of the fight, as he was trying to move Rose to safety, he got kicked in the ribs and 3 were broken, Jasper was half out of his mind over what they did to his sister, he put one of her attackers in the hospital. I suffered the least of the injuries only having to get 20 stitches in my head."

I couldn't believe that Jake and his friends were involved in this ordeal.

"Jake, was a part of this?" I had to know.

"He is the one who kicked Edward, he claimed afterwards he didn't mean to do it, but he was in the scuffle just like the rest of us."

"When Charlie and the police came, Rose was taken by ambulance along with one of her attackers, the rest of us were escorted to the Police Station, the La Push Gang all stuck together and said that we had started it, it was pretty hairy until Rose woke up and identified her attackers, and the rest fell together."

"Where are they guys now," I asked.

"Well they were on the beach with you the other day, seeing that they were minors they got off with some time at a juvenile center, and community service." He said, his voice shaking with anger.

"Who were they Em?" I wanted to know, I needed to know.

"Paul and Jared," he said he took a hold of my hands, "Please promise me that you won't go down there alone, the day we met you and we went to the beach was the first time we had been there since the attack, it would kill me if something bad happened to you."

"I won't go without Charlie, I promise." I didn't want him to worry about me.

"So why does Jacob not like you, if it was his friends that were at fault."

"Paul and Jared claimed that Rose came on to them, and they're friends all stuck by them through everything, we've had all our tires slashed, and some other run ins with them, and I am afraid that if they know we are dating that they will try to hurt you," he said squeezing my hands.

"Ok Emmett, I believe you, and I promise I will be extra careful." I would not let him worry about me.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive-way when we got home, and Emmett got out of his jeep and came in with me.

"Emmett," Charlie said reaching his hand out to shake Emmett's.

"Sir, I wanted to come here and formally introduce myself to you as Bella has made me extremely happy by becoming my girlfriend." Emmett was nervous as he said this.

"Call me Charlie son and Bella couldn't have found a better young man." Charlie was a man of few words and I was his baby girl, so this meant something.

We said our goodbyes while I waited for Charlie to change out of his uniform and I promised to call him the minute I got home. I asked Charlie about the incident on our way, he reiterated Emmett's story. I knew that Emmett wouldn't lie to me.

"Dad, if Jake was involved, don't you worry about me going down there?" I asked.

"Your safety is my first priority, and I was very upset to hear that Jake was hanging out with Paul and Jared again, and I let him know that under no certain terms were they to be around you. As for Jake's involvement, he did community service for harming Edward, and I think he truly was sorry."

"Did the Emmett, Jasper or Edward get into any trouble?" I asked, Emmett hadn't mentioned it.

"No, the judge saw it was they came to the defense of Rose, and I supported that decision 100 percent. The La Push gang wasn't happy with that and it made for some unpleasant months, vandalism and threats, the Cullen's and Hale's were targeted because of it, two of the nicest families around, and they had to endure months of hatred from the La Push community."

"Dad, I don't really want to go to see Jake tonight, is that wrong of me?" I asked my stomach in knots.

"Bella, I would never put you in harms way, we are just going for a bit, you and Jake can stay at his house, and when you want to leave we will." Charlie was trying to comfort me.

Jake and Billy we on the porch as we pulled in, Jake smiled his big toothy smile and I gave him a smile back.

Come on Bells, we'll go back and I will show you my car I am working on, he said leading me behind the house, I glanced at Charlie who gave me a little nod of encouragement.

"I am so glad that you came down tonight Bells," Jake said as we walked into a little carport with plastic walls. There sat an older style Volkswagen on blocks.

"It's not much to look at just yet," he said cleaning me off a place to sit.

"It's a classic right?" I asked, my car knowledge was limited.

"Yeah, it's a rabbit," he said picking up a tool. "Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"I am going out of town for the weekend," I said picking a piece of non-existent lint off of my pants.

"Oh really, where are you going?" he was turning the wrench.

"I am going to the Hampton's with the Cullen's" he dropped the wrench and turned to glare at me.

"Why do you like them so much, they are nothing but a group of rich kids that like to cause trouble, they aren't like you and I Bella." He said his eyes blacker then usual.

"So you don't like them because they're parents have money?" He didn't know that I was a rich kid too.

"Well it sure helps them get out of trouble," he grumbled.

"Jake, I know all about the fight," I said wanting to get it out there.

"Oh really and I suppose Rich boy Emmett told you the whole story?" he was shaking.

"Yes, he did and then I asked Charlie and he backed up what Em said," Jake threw his wrench down on the dirt floor.

"Em, what are you two a couple now Bella?" he asked his eyes growing narrower.

"Actually Jacob, we are, and he is very sweet to me, his whole family has been wonderful to me." I said my tone a little sharper now.

"If you don't agree with Charlie and Emmett's version, why don't you tell me what happened." My patience was disappearing.

"The blonde girl had been flirting all night with every guy at the bonfire, and when she walked away, she looked directly at Paul when she said she was going to get her coat and he thought that she wanted him to follow her, Jared went with him. The next thing we know she is screaming, and your friends all went running to her, when we got there she was on the ground and the blonde boy was beating Paul to a bloody pulp."

He looked at me as if he expected me to say something; I didn't so he just went on.

"So of course we joined the fight, the black haired girl was in a car, calling the cops, and your boyfriend was attacking Jared. I saw Edward come running over to join in the fight and he bent down to attack so I kicked him hard, he came up swinging and I had a black eye and stitches." He said as if I was supposed to baby him.

"You broke his ribs Jacob, he was trying to get to Rose and you attacked him," I spat.

"Well I can see whose story you believe so I guess there's no point in trying to talk some truth into you!" he spat back.

"What truth, your friends tried to attach Rose, they broke her nose, you can not justify that!"

"She was flirting with Paul all night, he got a little carried away," he said as if that should make everything better.

"Just because she flirted doesn't give them the right to try and rape her, were you one of the ones who slashed their tires, after the Judge didn't give them community service?" I was done with conversation.

"Like I said, they got off because they are rich kids, who can do no wrong."

I wished I had stayed at the Cullen's tonight.

"Give it time Bella, you don't fit in with their crew, your not high society." I can't believe he thought so little of them.

"Do you honestly think that they will stop being my friend, if they think that I am poorer then them, you don't even know them enough to decide that, Jacob!" I was angry now, I had bypassed mad.

"Yes, they're kind stick together, I mean look they are whisking you off to some big house in the Hampton's for a weekend away, who can do that Bella, I mean really."

"I can! I yelled, it's my beach house Jacob, it was Phil's and we spent a month or so they're every summer, I offered it to the Cullen's to use for our weekend away." I shouted at him.

"Whatever Bella, he said rolling his eyes; Charlie is just the town sheriff, it's not the same!"

I was shouting now, "I have more money then both the Cullen's and Hale's put together Jacob, does that mean you hate me now too?"

"Well now, what is all this shouting about?" I heard a deep voice behind me and it gave me chills, I knew who it was.

Turning to face Paul, his eyes looked me up and down and when he smiled at me, I got goose bumps.

"Paul," Jacob said hitting his fist with Paul's. "What's up man?"

"Not much I was just coming over to say Hi to Bella, and heard shouting."

"I am going to see if Charlie is ready to leave," I said, turning to walk away, and Jacob made to grab my arm and I stumbled tripping over Jacob's pile of parts, and crashing hard to the floor, my arm was bleeding.

I felt Paul's hands on my arms, trying to pull me up, I fought against it but he was stronger then me, he pulled me close to him and I felt his hot breathe as he whispered in my ear.

"It was _really_ good to see you Bella; I just know we will see each other again real soon."

I ran back out to the front of the house, and told Charlie I was ready to go, he said his good byes and I was shaking as we got into the car.

I moved my arm away from me to look at the damage, opened the glove compartment and took the first aide kit out.

"What happened to your arm Isabella, and why are you trembling," he asked concern written all over his face.

"Just drive please Dad, I will tell you," I wanted to get him out of there before I told him about Paul.

I cleaned up my arm, but the cut was deep. "You need stitches," he said heading into town.

"What happened?" he asked, I composed myself and told him about the argument we had, Charlie was furious with Jacob's reaction to the Cullen's and about my money.

"And then Paul showed up, he said to say hello to me and I was already pissed off, so I tried to leave; Jacob tried to stop me and I tripped and fell, Paul picked me up, even though I didn't want him to and he told me that he would be seeing me soon." Charlie was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there, I specifically told Jacob not to have him around you, and he told him you were coming?"

"It's not your fault Dad, its Jacob's" I said.

We pulled into the hospital, and we walked in the emergency room, Carlisle saw us coming in and came straight over.

"Charlie, Bella, is everything ok," he asked with concern in his voice.

I held my arm out, wincing as it hurt to move it.

"That's a nasty gash, it's going to need stitches, when was your last tetanus shot Bella", he asked leading me into a room.

"Last winter," I said as he started cleaning out my cut. It stung.

"I'm sorry, I know that it hurts." He said. Charlie excused himself from the room, I knew he was going to call Jacob, and I hoped he gave him Hell.

"Can I ask what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie and I went down to La Push to see Billy and Jacob," I said, and I told him about Emmett telling me about Rose and the fight and Charlie backing him up, and about Jacob's reaction to me and Emmett dating.

"Then Paul showed up, he knew I was coming, even though Charlie asked Jacob to keep him away from me, and he scared me, I tried to get away and I fell" I finished as Carlisle placed the last stitch in my arm

"Paul is very dangerous, but I think that you understand that already, he has a grudge against my family now, and honestly I think he has set his sights on you, we will do what ever we can to keep you safe Bella!" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, I know Emmett will find out about this, but I don't want any more trouble between everyone, I think that is what Paul wants."

"I agree, but Emmett will have to be told the truth, we can only hope that going away for the weekend, will help smooth things over for now."

I met Charlie in the waiting room, his face was red, he thanked Carlisle and walked me out the door.

"Everything ok Dad?" I asked climbing in my car.

"Yes, I just made sure that Jacob knew that I was very upset with him for allowing Paul near you, he got mad and started shouting about the Cullen's being just as dangerous and hung up on me." Charlie said heading home.

"Dad, Emmett and the guys are not going to be happy about this, but Carlisle thinks that with us going away for a few days it will be easier to smooth things over, but he also thinks that Paul has set his sights on me, and he's concerned, what do you think Dad?."

Telling my dad this was hard, but he was the town sheriff, he could watch out for trouble.

"I will take care of it Bella, don't worry a bit."

I called Emmett when I got home; I brushed off my shakiness for being tired, and decided that I would tell him in the morning, this way he couldn't go to La Push tonight. Carlisle was bound by law to not tell him, and I knew that he would let me do it.

I made sure my window was locked, glancing again, as I thought that I saw a shadow under the tree.

_**Nightmare**_

_It was dark, and I was running over sand because my feet kept sinking in spots making it harder to run, my chaser was behind me, getting closer and closer with every step. I felt him reach for me, and catch me, screaming I fell to the ground._

_Screaming, I woke up!_

_**End Nightmare**_

Charlie came running in my room, turning on the light, baseball bat in hand he ran to me. I was sobbing, he held me and I cried on my Daddy's shoulders, cried for being afraid and crying because I had held off crying for so long.

He rocked me in his arms, until I fell back asleep and hour or so later.

The nightmare came back, but I woke myself up this time, Charlie was sitting in my chair, baseball bat in hand, sleeping. My dad was protecting me, just like he said he would.

When I woke in the morning, my head hurt from crying and my arm hurt from the stitches, Emmett would be coming after practice, and I wanted to make omelets, Charlie was off too, so I dressed quickly and was going to run to the store to get omelet supplies.

Grabbing my keys I dashed outside. Stopping at the horror in front of me.

Every window on my car was smashed in, and the words BITCH were spray painted all over the car. I screamed, as Charlie came running out the door, cursing as he saw me sitting on the ground.

We both knew who had done this…

_**PAUL**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So how was the shift?**

**Isn't it funny how we know and love these characters so much that we want them to always be the good guy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

BPOV

I was in shock, sitting down on the ground, I watched Charlie walk around my Volvo, taking pictures, he was in Sheriff mode.

Deputy Miller pulled in the driveway his squad car, lights a flashing. Charlie and he were talking, and taking looking for fingerprints on it. We would need proof to put it on Paul.

I realized that it wasn't my imagination last night; he had been outside my window.

My cell phone rang in the house, I ran into get it, and I had just missed the call. I saw it was Emmett's number, Oh shit, I thought when he sees this and my arm he is going to be mad.

"Bella," I heard Charlie yell, I walked back outside to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward running full speed towards the house, of course the speeding Police Car, with lights and sirens had went past the school, it would take long for them to find out where it went.

"What the Hell," Emmett, said stopping quickly at the sight of my destroyed car, and he turned to me, wide eyed, rushing over he put his big arms around me and squeezed. I felt better with him there.

EMPOV

We were just finishing up running laps, I was running fast because I needed to get to Bella's, she seemed off last night when I talked to her, and I wanted to know what was wrong,

If Jacob Black has upset her, he would have to deal with me.

We heard the sirens, coming down the road, everyone stopped, lights and sirens in Forks was a big deal, and crime was minimal.

"Hey, I think it stopped at the Chief's house," Mike Newton yelled.

I looked at Jasper and Edward, and took off, they were right behind me. When we rounded the turn I could see the Deputy cruiser parked at Bella's house, I thought I was going to be sick.

As we neared the house, I saw her on the porch wide eyed, scared, and holding her arms against her chest. But what stopped me was the sight of her Car, destroyed, smashed and vulgar words written all over it.

"What the Hell," I said looking at the mess. I knew who had done it, the minute I saw it, but I didn't know why. I ran over to her, took her in my arms, she was cold and shaking.

"Bella, what is going on?" I asked.

Charlie walked over to us, looking at Bella his eyes full of concern and anger.

"Emmett, can you take Bella into the house, she is freezing," he said, putting a hand on Bella's arm.

"Yes sir!" I said picking her up bridal style I carried her in the house, Jasper and Edward right behind her.

I set her down on the couch, and Edward came in with a blanket and a cup of coffee from the kitchen, she reached out to take the cup from Edward and I saw a bandage about 6 inches long on her arm. She was hurt, and her car was destroyed, I was shaking I was so mad. Jasper came over and placed a hand on my shoulder calming me down a bit.

"I need to know what happened Bella," I said.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her voice was shaky as she started, we all sat down, I sat down right next to her.

"After our talk yesterday, I asked Charlie about it too, and he told me much of the same, and that he was upset that Paul and Jared were at the beach when Jacob took me there. I didn't really want to go talk to Jacob, but Charlie said we didn't have to stay long, and we would stay at Jacob's house. Charlie and Billy we on the porch and Jacob took me to see his car."

She paused and took a drink of the coffee.

"He got upset when he learned that I was going away with your family this weekend, and he became even more upset when I told him we were a couple." She looked at me and tried to give me a little smile. As if to tell me this isn't my fault.

"I told him that I knew about what happened. He assumed that you told me, when I mentioned that Charlie had confirmed it, he got upset made excuses about your family being wealthy and that is what kept you out of trouble. He saw nothing wrong with what Paul and Jared tried to do to Rose, only that they got carried away."

She looked at Edward and Jasper when she said that, feeling them tense up at Jacob's words.

"We fought about it for a bit longer until he got the point that I was on your side 100 percent. He then decided to try the make me think that since Charlie is a lowly Sheriff that you would get bored with me because you have more money than he does." She paused, wanting to say something, thought about it a bit and then preceded.

"I told him that you weren't like that, and he kept it up, bringing up how the normal family like his and mine couldn't jet off to the Hampton's for a weekend. I had enough at the point, and told him that the house we are going to actually belongs to me."

I didn't know that, Esme just said she found a wonderful house; this was something Bella had not wanted known.

"He kept pushing me about money until I told him about my inheritance, which is not minor in the least, we were shouting pretty loudly I guess, and I didn't hear anyone come into the garage, until he spoke."

She shivered just thinking about it.

"Paul knew that I was coming to Jacob's against Charlie's wishes, and he came to speak to me, he made me feel really uncomfortable, so I tried to leave and Jacob reached for my arm and I tripped over some junk, I fell slicing my arm open. He stood me back up, and told me that he would be seeing my really soon."

She stopped looking at me, I had growled at the last part. Paul was after her, whether because of herself or a payback to us, this was not good.

"After I got home from the hospital last night,"

"Wait a minute," I interrupted "Did Carlisle take care of you?" I asked.

"Yes, but he agreed to let me tell you Em, and I was afraid you would go after him if told you last night, please don't be angry, I was going to tell this morning."

I hugged her to me, "Sweetheart I am not angry at you, and I just want to protect you!"

"Last night when I was getting ready for bed, I made sure all my windows were locked," they all looked at me.

"Jacob helped Charlie with the demolition when he was building my new room, and he had joked that first day at the beach about knowing all the way to sneak in." She added at our puzzled expressions.

My girl was smart and beautiful, she already recognized the danger.

"As I was locking up, I saw a shadow, but when I turned around it was gone, I figured my imagination was playing tricks on me, and went to bed."

"Bella, you should have told me, about what Jacob said and about what you saw in the yard," Charlie said. No one had noticed him come in the door.

Jasper and Edward walked outside and then came back in. "Chief Swan, there are foot prints in the spot that Bella indicated," Edward told him glancing at me.

That bastard had gotten to close to her last night, this had to stop now.

"Boys, I see the looks, and I want to go down there and throttle him myself, but until the prints come back, we don't have physical proof, please let me handle this." Charlie asked looking at me.

"Charlie, this is too much he can't be allowed to do this again." I said.

"You are all going out of town, which is what Carlisle and I decided was the best thing right now. When you come back, I will have this taken care of. Right now I would like Bella to get her stuff gathered up, and stay at your house until you leave for your trip." Charlie was heading back outside.

I walked upstairs with Bella, as she gathered up her clothes, putting them in the suitcase, she was being to quiet. I walked over to her and took her into my arms.

"When I saw the cops at your house, my heart stopped, I knew something was up last night and I should have asked you to tell me, and then I could have been here last night to protect you." I held her; I wouldn't be letting her go for a while.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"None of this is your fault Bella."

When she closed her suitcase, I grabbed it and her other 2 bags, and followed her down the stairs.

Edward and Jasper had left while we were upstairs and came back with my Jeep from the school.

Walking past her Volvo again, the site of it made me angry, and she sobbed again, hearing that snapped me out of my anger, I would take care of Bella and then deal with this mess later.

My Bella wasn't there in the car, this Bella was sad her eyes didn't sparkle in the sunlight; I decided to take her to our meadow. Reaching over and fastening her belts.

I drove faster to get her there; she just looked out the window. When we stopped, I unhooked her and carried her out, setting her in the sunshine.

"My mom and Phil were flying home from Colorado, they went to the Condo Phil had there for two weeks, they loved to take little spur of the moment trips like that, they begged me to go with them, but I just felt like staying home, so they finally gave in and let me stay."

She walked a few steps into the field. I followed her, and as she sat down on a log, I did to.

"My mom had called me the day before the came home, ecstatic she and Phil had been trying for years to have a baby of their own, her doctors told her that I was a miracle baby, she called to tell me that she was pregnant, and I was happy for her, I was leaving for college and she would be have a baby to take care of."

I just let her talk, she was ready.

"I knew what time their plane should have landed, Phil always preferred to fly private rather then commercial. I was waiting at home for them, and they never came, I tried to call their cell phones, and there was no answer. I knew something bad had happened, when the officers came to the door, I already knew what they were going to say."

She was strong, almost too strong.

"I called Charlie and he took the first flight out, I was terrified I watched the news until he called me that he had landed. Charlie helped me plan the funeral, and take care of everything; there were so many decisions to make about houses, and cars, and property, stocks and interests in companies. Phil's lawyers took care of everything, and they still are. Coming to stay with Charlie was the easiest decision I had to make in those 2 weeks. After meeting with the Real Estate Agent, and the man who manages my money, I was able to leave, Charlie helped me by my Volvo, it was the key to my new life, I drove it across country stopping in all the states along the way and visiting different sites. Since I have arrived here life has been a dream, so much happiness after 2 weeks of sadness and frustration. I should have known it would come crashing down eventually."

She would never drive the Volvo again, it was tainted now, it was her starting point to a new chapter of her life, and that asshole had taken that away from her. She would get a whole new car, a different car. She was starting to talk again.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you that the house we are going to tomorrow is mine, I wasn't sure how much to spread about my new found life, not from you or your family but just the public in general. Phil came from old money, and he took that old money and made a lot more, even in his death he is still making more money then I could imagine."

"Belle, you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, I love you no matter what, and nothing will ever change that." I put my arm around her.

"I know, and I love you too, but I want to be honest with you from the start, I was going to tell you anyways when we got to the house, there would be no way to hide it, there are photos everywhere. But at the time of Phil's death, I was his only heir, he left me close to $300 million dollars, and that grows as his investments, well my investments grow." She said.

She looked ashamed, and I knew why, people would want to be near her because of her wealth, and she would give it all away, if it brought her family back.

We sat in the meadow until I felt her fall asleep against me; I carried her back to the car, and buckled her in, going back down the hill slowly. I was taking her home.

I carried her upstairs and put her in my bed, telling Alice and Rose to sit with her but not to wake her, Edward, Jasper and I were going on a little mission, this was the second of our girls they had come after and would not be sitting back and let them do it again.

We headed out on our atv's, we could get into the Reservation unnoticed this way, and we knew these woods just as well as the La Push kids did.

Charlie's POV

I tried to control my temper as Deputy Miller and I made our way down to La Push, I tried to be impartial when the teens were acting out the first time. Knowing that they thought they were in the right, I sat back and let the judge take care of it. But this time, the attack was too personal.

A boy that I had considered a son for years had helped in the attack against my daughter. My Daughter, who had experienced more pain and changes in the past month then a child ever should.

When she wanted to come to forks I was so happy. I wished it had been under better circumstances or course, but it didn't make me less happy to have my Isabella home. She was happy to be here too, and she was making friends, and in days she had a boy friend that cherished her for the treasure that she was.

I should have known better, I trusted Jake to care of her, I had hoped he would care for her as a sister, maybe even more until I saw her and Emmett Cullen together, and then I knew Bella would be with Emmett.

I pulled up to Billy's climbing out of the car, Billy rolled out in his wheel chair, he knew that I was here on police business.

"Sheriff," he said.

"Billy, I need to see Jacob, is he home?" I asked working hard to control my temper.

"Jake," Billy yelled.

"What's about Charlie, wasn't the phone call last night enough, you were pretty harsh on him, he apologized for letting it slip that Bella was coming here, and he is sorry didn't get rid of Paul and that Bella got hurt," Billy said, he was lucky I considered him my friend, because his tone was not nice.

Jake came walking out of the house, crossing his arms "I think Dad summed it up Charlie, this was taken care of last night." This was not the boy I used to know.

"Well, it was cleared up until some things happened, after our little talk last night," I said.

"What happened now Charlie; did Bella fall down again and decide that was Paul's fault too?" Jacob growled at me, I wanted to slap this boy around; maybe he would give me the chance.

"We had a visitor to our home last night Jacob, someone who wanted to hurt Bella, you wouldn't have any idea, who that might be would you?" I asked making sure I was in officer mode, Deputy Miller was taking notes.

Jacob just looked at me, he knew something I could tell by the look in his eyes, they flashed fear, the anger, but I wasn't sure about whom.

"Last night Bella saw someone outside her bedroom window, this morning she woke up to this." I said handing them the pictures I had taken of Bella's car.

"Now Jacob, I have to get this out of the way and state that this is very similar to the damage you were charged with on Alice Cullen's car last year." I hit a nerve.

"But the words, those aren't something that was done to Alice's car, I am going to tell you now, we have fingerprints, we found the paint cans in the woods also with fingerprints, and pieces of the wooden bat that was used on the car, if I hand you this search warrant in my pocket, am I going to find the bat I bought you for your 12th birthday, looking a little worse for the wear?"

Jacob looked at Billy, Billy looked back at Jacob, seeing the same thing I had seen, and this was not the boy we used to know.

"Cooperate with us Jake and it will be easier?" I said knowing that the bat was in his closet.

"Ok," I said, I handed Billy the search warrant, and Deputy Miller, went into the house while I stayed out with Jacob, we were going to do this by the book, and I was not going to go easy on him, he terrorized my daughter.

It took all of five minutes for the Deputy to walk out with the bat in a clear bag, and it was missing pieces, the paint from Bella's car was all over it.

"Jacob Black, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" I placed the cuffs on him, and sat him in the cruiser that arrived a few minutes prior, I had to go after Paul.

I looked at Billy, and hoped that he would understand, this was the law, and Jacob broke the law.

Deputy Schwartz came over, "Go ahead and take him to the station, process him on vandalism charges, I will be in shortly", the deputy nodded at me and drove off.

Now it was time to find Paul.

Jacob's POV

It was stupid, I know it was when I agreed to it, but I was so mad, Bella was supposed to be my friend, now she came back to town a spoiled little rich girl, and befriended the people I hated the most.

I regretted telling Paul that she was coming over Tuesday night after he showed up and freaked her out, it was stupid, Charlie had specifically told me not to put her in harms way, and I had.

When she got hurt I was mad, mainly at myself, but when Charlie called from the hospital, he was livid, shouting at me about his daughter and hurting his daughter, and that Paul was after her now and it was my fault, and the court judge wouldn't go easy on me this time if I got in trouble again.

I went down to Paul after my reaming from Charlie, and he was drinking, I had a couple with him, all he talked about was Bella, how pretty she was, how she was a rich girl now, and how she wanted him, he could tell. After my third beer, I was pissed at the world, and I told Paul about my call from Charlie. He flew off the handle, putting me in his truck; we headed to Bella's. I was game for teaching her to pick the wrong people over me, I was in love with her and had been since I met her as a child, and she chooses freaking Emmett Cullen over me?

We got to her house, Paul was asking if there was any ways in, I pointed to the room with the lights on, it was her room, and the only way in was the tree or the doors, He freaked when Bella looked right at him, that seemed only to make him more mad.

I was having second thoughts until he brought up her love for the Cullen's and the Hale's. I took the bat that Charlie gave me when I turned 12 and beat her beautiful new car, inflicting that pain on it that I had felt, Paul went behind me and spray painted her car.

When it was all said in done, I felt happy, I felt justified.

It was on the way back to the Rez, that Paul started his ramblings again about Bella, her looks, her body, her money, and how badly she wanted him.

It was then that I got scared. I led him to her, showed him how to get to her.

What had I done?

**A/N: this story wrote itself but could of went in several different ways at several different time, Paul is character that I could twist and use, he has a background, some secrets and now he see Bella and sees her spirit and he is a crusher, and he overheard her talk with Jacob, so he now knows that she is a very wealthy teenager, his mind is twisted.**

**I am really enjoying this story, I see Emmett coming to Bella's rescue, and also Charlie, I think he was a very under used character.**

**Spoiler Alert: I can tell you that Charlie won't be arresting Paul, and while the gang will have some peace and love in the Hampton's the fun will start when they get home. Paul is twisted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my Reviewers, it makes me feel so happy when I read them!**

Chapter 6

**EMPOV**

We made our way through the woods, heading first to Jacob's he would be the easiest to find.

But was we broke through the clearing, Jasper raised one hand and stopped us, Jasper in a big Civil War/Military Man so he loves this recon right now.

Charlie was at the Black's with two Deputies, he was talking to Jacob, I moved in a bit to hear what he was saying.

"Now Jacob, I have to get this out of the way and state that this is very similar to the damage you were charged with on Alice Cullen's car last year." What, that was never made known to us, Jaspers eyes flashed with anger.

"We should move on to Paul, before he gets wind of Charlie being in town," Edward whispered.

We watched Charlie hand a paper to Billy, and Deputy Miller went into the house, he was looking for something.

"Do you think that Jared had anything to do with this, maybe we should head there, Jasper whispered?

Before I knew it the Deputy was back out with a bat in a clear plastic bag. Fucking Jacob Black had smashed Bella's car, I would hurt him when I got a chance.

Anger poured through me, what these girls had ever done to them to deserve the abuse and harassment they received.

I watched as Charlie read Jacob his rights and placed him in the waiting squad car.

Now we hunted.

We made our way towards Paul's house, when we arrived it was empty, we took a quick look around before Charlie would arrive.

After a few minutes we headed towards Jared's, Paul could be hiding out there or anywhere in La Push, we learned last years these jerks stick together. At Jared's we saw him sitting on the couch playing a video game, there was no sign of anyone else.

Edward rang the door bell, when Jared came out on the porch to see who was there; I put him in a head lock.

"Come on a little walk with us," I growled.

He tried to put up a fight, but we were stronger in the end. Taking him back into the woods, we went in a good two hundred feet or more.

Slamming him into the nearest tree, I was ready to play mean.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Wh-What do you mean, I wa-was here all night," he stuttered.

"Really, so you didn't join your good friends in another round of harassment in Forks?" Jasper growled.

"Who, What, I don't know, I didn't do anything." He stammered.

Picking him up by the collar, and pushing him back into the tree again, I asked him again.

"I swear, I don't hang with them anymore, I'm n-n-not allowed, one more ounce of trouble and I'm outta here," he said.

"Last night your buddies stalked and trashed Bella Swan's car," and you had nothing to do with it, I find that hard to believe," I said.

"Chief Swan's daughter, who would be dumb enough to mess with her," he was confused.

"Paul!" I growled, "and Jacob"

"Oh Shit," he said, "Is she ok?"

"Like you care," Edward yelled, "What's one more girl you've terrorized."

"Honestly, ask anyone around here, I don't have anything to do with them, I was at the beach the day she was there out of accident, my cousin Seth wanted to go down." He looked at the three of us.

"So you don't know where Paul is," I asked.

"He's probably with Jacob, they have been best buds since Paul got back from bootcamp/juvie in Colorado, they both found a new common interest," he said.

"Oh yeah, like what" Jasper said getting right up into his face.

"They both hate the three of you, its there goal to destroy you," he said.

"Look, I have nothing against Bella, but if Paul is after her, then she's in trouble, when he gets something in his mind, it consumes him until he has it, or takes care of it." He looked genuinely concerned.

"When did you see him last," I asked.

"Saturday night at the beach, he was furious that the 5 of you were there, when Bella left after talking to you, he and Jake started drinking and planning strategies, I left I can't be involved in any trouble." He said.

"Will you call me if he comes around?" I was trying to play nice guy now.

He closed his eyes thinking long and hard about it. Then he nodded.

I handed him my number. "Chief Swan will be on his way to your house, after he leaves Paul's," I warned.

"You would be good to not mention this to him," Edward stated.

Jared nodded.

He turned to head home, stopped and turned again.

"Paul is a hunter, he was raised to live in the woods, he will follow her it's not the first time he has done this, except this time he's serious!" he turned and walked out of the woods.

We made our ways back to the ATV's and headed back home.

BPOV

_***Nightmare***_

_I was running again, except people were hollering my name, I could see them in the distance my mom, Phil and Emmett were waiting for me telling me to hurry, I could hear him running behind me, laughing a maniacal laughter._

_I tripped and when I landed, I saw my mom laying on the ground, her eyes empty, dead! Next to her lay Charlie, and then I saw, Oh God please not Emmett._

_I told you I would hunt you down, one by one, Bella! I screamed._

_I woke up screaming!_

_***End Nightmare*** _

"Bella, Bella!" Emmett said shaking me.

Opening my eyes, I saw him the room was semi dark, he was dressed in black.

"Emmett, why do you look funny, where am I?" I asked my throat raspy and dry.

"Your in my room love, here drink some water," he handed me a glass.

Sitting up, I looked him over, "You still haven't explained your outfit."

"I will after a shower, lay back down love, if the dreams come again, I am right here.

I awoke a while later in his arms, he was sound asleep, I could smell his woodsy smell, it was calming, snuggling back in I fell back asleep instantly and didn't wake until morning.

"Belle, my love its time to get up, we have to catch our flight," Emmett, whispered.

Sitting up, I realized that I had slept Tuesday away; I couldn't believe that I hadn't even been in Forks for a little over a week yet, and I already had new friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a psycho stalker.

After I dressed, I called Charlie to check in.

"How are you doing Bells," he asked.

"I'm good I think; ready to get a way for a bit."

"Have a good time pumpkin," he said.

"Dad, about my car,"

"I talked to the insurance, they are going to cover it, you will just need to go pick out a new one." He said ruffling some papers.

"I don't want another one like that; I want something that won't make me see that every time I look it,"

"That's a good idea Bells, he said.

"Ok Daddy, we are leaving I will call you when we land."

"Love you Bells,"

"Love you too Dad."

Walking down the stairs, I felt like a zombie, everyone was waiting for me; they all smiled as we got into the van that was there to pick us up. I sat down. Emmett pulled me into him and kissed my hair, he hummed a little song to me, and I fell asleep.

The flight was a long one, but it was quite comfortable in the spacious first class seats, we arrived in the early afternoon, picked up the cars that were rented, and headed to the beach.

"Oh my, it is so beautiful," Alice said as we pulled in to the drive.

Mrs. Hendrickson was waiting for us, with the keys. "Bella Darling, how are you sweetheart, everyone was so happy to hear you were coming, we have missed your family this summer," she said.

"Thank you," I said realizing that everyone must now know that this was my home.

"Everything is ready for you all, the grill has gas, and there are a few necessities I went ahead and stocked for you, so you don't have to run straight out to the store," she was always helpful every summer when she opened the house for us. She said her goodbyes and I let everyone in. Walking through giving the tour, I could tell that Esme loved it, she commented about the lighting and the feel.

I laughed remembering Renee's apprehension to such a big house, she loved it but it scared her as well. I showed Esme and Carlisle to the Master on the lower floor, and stopped at my room and placed my bags on the bed. Walking to the other rooms, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward chose the rooms they liked.

I left everyone to unpack, and went to my room, opening the door onto the balcony on the back of the house taking a deep breathe of the salty air, and listening to the waves crash, I was home again. I heard a quite knock on my door; Alice, Esme and Rose entered and walked out to my deck.

"Bella, this house is a gem, thank you for sharing it with us." Esme wrapped her arms around me.

"We are going to go to the store, and get the stuff we need, you are welcome to come with us, but I thought maybe you would like some time to yourself." Esme somehow knew just what I needed.

"I think I will stay, Thank you!"

After pointing them back to town, I changed into a tank top and white cotton skirt and walked through the house, smiling through teary eyes at memories of parties and cook-outs, games played on stormy nights. I walked out to the back yard past the pool and down the private path to the private stretch of beach, burying my feet in the hot sand, I walked down to the water, it was warm, the sun was warm, I missed the constant sun.

I sat in my favorite chair on the beach, I had debated about selling this house, but coming here and remembering everything all over again, I knew that I wouldn't have the heart to sell it. Plus my new family seemed quite smitten with it.

Closing my eyes, I saw the back yard with filled with white flowers, and chairs, guests mingling, smiling and laughing. Emmett and I talking with our guests, me in a beautiful white dress, he in a stunning grey tux, coming back here every summer with our children, nieces and nephews, and all of our family.

Walking back up to the house, and was sitting on the sofa in the main living room, when my family came back in; they were my family now along with Charlie.

I smiled the best smile I had, and they all returned it.

"Bella its great to see you looking like your old self again," Rose bounced over giving me a quick hug,

I was back, and it did feel nice. We spent the rest of the day on the beach or in the pool. Carlisle grilled steaks and chicken, and we had corn on the cob and salad made fresh from the market vegetables.

Emmett and I went for a walk down the beach to watch the sunset.

"I never thought I could see you look more beautiful then you looked that first night in the moonlight, but this, this is wow!"

"You've probably said that to all the girls on the beach today," I said laughing and kicking some water up at him.

He swept me up bridal style, and ran out into the water with me, stopping just before I was in the water.

"I'm not afraid, you know," I giggled.

"Well, now you really shouldn't have said that!" and he held on tight and put us both under water.

He stood us both up, and we he set me down on my feet, bending down to kiss me, I missed these kisses.

When he pulled back he looked at me, he gasped and then it hit me why, my white tank top was now transparent.

"Hey, I think you did that on purpose," my cheeks were blazing, he picked me up so that my face was even with his, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him, like I never kissed him before.

He walked backwards never breaking our kiss until we hit the shore, some how we made it to my beach chair and he sat down on it placing me over top of him, his one hand was tangled in my hair pressing his mouth to mine harder, his other hand slid down my back sending chills through my body. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you cold, my love?" he whispered.

"I have never been warmer in my life," I pressed my mouth back to his.

His hand went back to the small of my back, and up under my wet shirt, his warm hand on my back was like a fire lit inside of me.

Our kisses became more urgent. I shivered again.

"Come on Bella, lets get you warm," he said taking me back up to the house.

The main room was deserted; everyone was spread out in the house, probably doing their own version of our beach activity.

We went up into my room. "You go shower, and I will be right back," he said.

Each bedroom had its own bathroom, but mine and the master were the largest, I stepped into the hot water and washed the salt and sand off of my body, remembering Emmett's kisses and his hands on my body, my body tingled, wanting his close again.

I dried off, dried my hair, peeking out, Emmett wasn't back yet, I grabbed my midnight blue nightgown Alice had picked out.

Sliding the silk and lace over my body, I looked in the mirror it hugged every curve, and came just to my hip.

EMPOV

Bella on the beach was torture; she was so sexy without trying to be. I dumped her in the water, not remembering her white clothes. When I saw her standing in the water, her white shirt soaked, her body was perfection and I had to stop looking before I tried something right then and there.

On the chair she was a goddess, when my hand touched her bare back I had to stop myself then again.

The warm shower felt good, but my mind was two doors down to Bella's shower.

She had become her old self again when we got here, and I loved every minute of her smile, her laugh, talking about her college plans, she was surprised when I said I was considering the same schools that she was, thinking of us both at college together was a dream.

I got dressed before grabbing my bag and heading to her room, Jasper, Alice, Ed and Rose were all sharing respective rooms; I wanted to hold Bella in my arms and smell her, listen to her talk in her sleep. I walked into the room, she walked out of the bathroom and I gasped. There she was in a blue nightgown, her hair all around here, eyes a fire.

"Hello," she purred, god she was the vision of sexy.

"Hello yourself, are you warm now?" I asked.

"Not yet," she said, I ran across the room and pull her into me.

"How about now?"

"Getting there," she said turning her head up and putting her hands in my hair she pulled my mouth down to hers.

I moved her to the bed, laying her down I positioned my self over top of her so that my weight was not on her, her head on the pillow with her hair spread all around her, was another image I locked into my memory.

I ran my fingers down her face, caressing her chin, moving down to her collar bone, over to her shoulder, her fingers doing the same to me. The back of my fingers went down her chest; I brought my mouth to hers as my hand caressed her breast, the little moan she let out, about did me in.

"Bella, tell me to stop, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," I said looking at her, wanting to touch her more.

"Emmett, please don't stop." She said, pulling me back to her again.

I sat up and she sat up and met my mouth with hers, and then she started kissing my neck, my ears, and every place that she could find.

We were both on our knees now kissing with such a want and need of the other, hands moving every where, lips following. I ran my hands down her face, neck and over to her shoulders, my fingers found the straps of her nightgown and slid them off of her shoulders, letting them slide down her arms, it fell down around her knees.

I leaned back taking her in with my eyes, her body was spectacular. She reached down to the strings of my pants, and untied them.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting her to go too far.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life, I want you, I need you Emmett."

I didn't need to hear anymore, I pushed her back down on the bed; she pulled my pants down, kissing my stomach. Lying down next to her, she leaned over me, her hair falling over me like a curtain as we kissed.

BPOV

I was in a complete stage of bliss.

I was thankful that the closet bedroom was doors down.

EMPOV

"My love, I am so sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to, please tell me that you are ok." I was worried, until she looked at me and smiled.

"Emmett, you didn't hurt me baby, its just I have never felt so much love in my life, and its wonderful, over-whelming, amazing and a little scary all at the same time.

"I know, I feel the same way, you make me complete, when you were hurting back in Forks, I hurt and I was trying to do anything I could do to help you." I kissed her hair.

"It might be soon, but Bella; I know that what I feel for you is love; and I just want you to know that I love you" I said, looking into the big brown eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel; because I love you too, Emmett Cullen!" she answered back and my heart soared.

She went into her bathroom, and when she came back, she was wearing pink boy shorts, and a tank top.

"Babe, we have to find you something long and flannel to wear if we are going to sleep together or else we won't ever be sleeping." I pulled her into bed with me she was giggling and I was laughing, she snuggled into me, and I dreamed of nothing but Bella, and the years to come together.

BPOV

We spent the rest of the weekend relaxing on the beach and by the pool; Carlisle and Esme were what I had always thought the ideal parents would look like. They were out of a book or Rockwell painting; openly loving to each other and their children.

While we all spent time together, Emmett and I spent every minute together that we could, during the day we walked and talked about our dreams and hopes. I knew he was smart, but his playfulness was what drew me to him, he was unpredictable, and he made me laugh until my stomach hurt. When he walked into the room, or looked at me, my heart would skip and I couldn't help but smile.

Our nights together were more passionate, our first time had been what I would think the normal would be, semi-clumsy and unsure. But each time we were together, it was amazing; we just fit together emotionally and physically.

I was sad to leave when Sunday came, the Cullen's were loading the car up and they gave me some time to say goodbye to the house. I was up on my patio looking out at the blue water and the sun in the sky.

I closed my eyes and spoke to my mom, telling her about my new family, and my life in Forks, and Charlie and about the life I was hoping to have.

I was at peace with the loss of my mom, and Phil, the feeling of loss would always be there, but I knew that hurt and sadness was gone.

I could feel him coming, it was like my heart and his were connected, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Promise me that we will come back here every summer with our children," I asked, because I knew my future was with him; or at least I hoped that it would be.

He turned me around to face him, "Bella, we can live year round if it will make you happy, our children will play in the sand and we will have cook-outs with Ali and Jasper, Rose and Edward and their children.

The tears came and they were happy tears.

"All my life I never felt like I fit in, not with Renee and Phil, not with my friends I always felt like the outsider looking in at the happy families, and then a week ago, even though it feels like years, I met you, and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere." I said through the tears.

Emmett looked at me tears in his blue eyes "You belong with me Bella."

**I am working on the next chapter; our villain will be back, but sort of laying low…just enough to make things comfortable.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is kind of a filler chapter...The good stuff is coming up lol. The speed of this story is on the fast side; so was the original twilight lol. A lot happens in short amounts of time, with no real lapse. **

**Everyone's Reviews are GREAT, they make me SO HAPPY!**

**Ages – Bella is 17 soon to be 18 and is a senior**

** Emmett, Edward, Rose and Jasper are all 18 and also seniors**

** Alice is 17 and is a junior.**

**Emmett and Edward are the same age because Emmett is adopted.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 7**

We arrived back in Forks Sunday evening, after dropping the others off at the Cullen's Emmett and I took the Jeep to Charlie's.

I was surprised to find that the peace and happiness that I had found on vacation carried over when we got home. There was a slight twinge of sadness as we pulled in the driveway and my beautiful car was gone.

"Em," I said taking my head off of his shoulder and looking at him.

"Yeah Babe?"

"What time is your practice over tomorrow?"

"We are doing doubles this week, so we will finish up around 11."

He looked at me, wondering why I was asking, I smiled my best smile at him.

"Well I think I need a new car, I don't want another Volvo, and I was thinking who better to help me, then my sexy (kiss), sweet (kiss), amazing (kiss), car-loving (kiss) boyfriend!"

"Really," he looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well, I guess I could always ask Rose to take me, since you don't want to take me and she does know a bit more about cars and." I was teasing him, he jumped out of the car, ran around my side and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and he started spinning in circles.

"Emmett, stop please," I laughed "You're going to make me puke!"

He only spun faster, "Are you going to take it back Bella?" he laughed.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," I said, "You are the best Baby I swear, now please!" he stopped, swinging me down and holding me bridal style against his chest, kissing me.

"Ahem," we both jumped, Charlie was standing on the porch laughing at our expression.

"Hey Dad, sorry" I said as Emmett set me down on my feet, I stumbled a bit, my balance even more effected then usual from the spinning.

Emmett and Dad both laughed, and Emmett helped me as we walked up to the porch.

"I'm glad your home Bells, it's been too quiet around here without you!" Charlie said hugging me.

"Missed you too Dad," I said walking into the house. "I'm just going to take my stuff upstairs and then I will start dinner."

Charlie's POV

I heard the unmistakable rumble of Emmett's Jeep pulling into the driveway.

I had missed Bella while she was away. She hadn't been here long, but having her here made so very happy. When Renee and I separated and she took Bella with her; I was devastated, but I thought that having her mother as her constant care-giver was what was best for Bella; it was hard and I spent many nights shut in from my heartbreak. Bella was happy with Renee and eventually Phil became the step-father I had hoped Renee would find for my girl. I never wanted her to come here this way; losing her mom and Phil but now she is here and it's like the sunshine has returned to my life after many years of darkness.

I heard her outside, the sound of her laughter filling my soul, she was happy. Walking out on the porch I was surprise to see her slung over Emmett's shoulder and he was spinning her in circles fast like I used to do when she was little.

Every father thinks that no boy or man will ever be good enough to deserve his daughter's heart. But Emmett was different, at the age of three he lost his own parents. The Cullen's adopted him and have raised him as their own but I know that he has suffered a loss that few will understand and somehow fate decided to point him in the direction of Bella; the one person who can understand her grief and watch over her is in her life. What more could a dad want?

I hated to break up there little love fest, but dear old dad's heart could only take so much.

As I watched her walk up the steps, the time had come to bring Emmett up to speed.

"I arrested Jacob Black, he's out now, I'm not really sure what type of sentence he's going to get though, he has been ordered to stay away from Bella," I said

"He will too, if he knows what good for him," Emmett grumbled, "Edward, Jasper and I will be looking out for her too."

I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella, placing my hand on his shoulder, and then taking it away.

"And Paul," Emmett said lower so that Bella couldn't hear.

Shaking my head, I was disappointed that we hadn't found him; part of me hoped his would disappear and not come back but my talk with Jared had taken those hopes away.

"We are still looking, he might have just decided to leave town," I said.

"Hopefully, but I doubt it," Emmett said.

I heard Bella coming back down the stairs.

"So Dad, what are you in the mood for tonight?" she asked looking at Emmett and I.

"You don't have to cook Bells, you are probably tired after you trip, let's just order a pizza," I said heading for the phone.

She was happy, looking at my daughter something had changed while she was gone, her brown eyes sparkled like they had when she was little and I never wanted to see them look any other way.

EMPOV

We chilled with Charlie for the night, watching "Righteous Kill" and eating pizza, Bella and I on the couch with her snuggled up next to me and Charlie in his chair.

The movie was good, but my mind was focused on my conversation with Charlie, Paul was still out there, hopefully he would be smart and just stay away. But let's just say that he isn't smart, I would keep my Bella safe she was happy now, our talk this morning still ringing in my ears.

"Promise me we will come here with our kids" she had said, and while the normal 18 year old male would have freaked when his girlfriend of a week said those words.

I had known from the minute I met Bella that our lives would be spent together, and I wasn't afraid to admit it, our lives we so similar. We had both lost parents, and until she came along I never felt like I belonged either, but with her I had a purpose and dreams.

The movie ended Bella was asleep, so I carried her upstairs, laying her down and covering her up. She opened her eyes and caught me looking at her.

"It's going to be lonely, without you tonight," she said.

"I'll be here right after practice, and then we'll go get your car," I said giving her a goodnight kiss.

Walking back down the stairs, I said good night to Charlie, noticing as I walked out the door, that he had a security system installed while we were gone.

Driving home I could still smell Bella in my Jeep, her strawberry and freesia smell lingered there, if I could bottle her smell I would.

BPOV

Waking up without Emmett was a change, but I had slept soundly, and looking at the clock it was after 9.

Looking at the calendar, there was only one more week of total freedom until school started. Grabbing a quick shower, and dressing in blue jeans and a pink top, I went downstairs for a quick breakfast, Emmett would be here soon, and then I would be off to get my 3rd new car in 2 years.

I laughed out loud at that thought. Then I remembered why I was getting a new car. Fear struck me for a second, but I shook it away. I walked over to the door, unlocking it so Emmett could come in, when I saw the control panel.

"What the hell?" picking up the phone I dialed the familiar number.

"Chief Swan!"

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Dad, when did you have a security system installed and were you going to me?"

"Sorry, Bells I forgot. I figured with you staying there alone when I am on midnight that I would feel better knowing you are safe."

"Ok dad, thanks but I will need the pass code you know to come and go" I laughed as Charlie laughed too.

"Sorry Bells, its 6749"

"Ok got it, Oh yeah Emmett is taking me look at new cars today, so I will be gone most of the day!"

"Sounds good sweetie, see you tonight."

We said goodbye and I walked back into the kitchen looking in the cupboard where Charlie kept the manuals for electronics; sure enough the book for the system was there.

Sitting down and reading about how to use it, killed the time until I heard the rumble that made my heart rumble. He was here! I met him on the porch, and we met on the steps.

"How was practice," I asked after ending our kiss.

"Rough our first game is Friday and coach is working us hard."

"Ah my poor little teddy bear," I saw with mock pity.

We headed out heading out, talking about what I was looking for.

We stopped at the JEEP Dealer and I saw it, it was one of the moments where the choir sings and bells ring.

"Emmett, I found it, look!"

There sat a beautiful hydro blue pearl JEEP Wrangler Unlimited. Emmett circled, eyeing it approvingly. The sales guy came out and I let Emmett do the talking, this was his thing.

It was fully loaded with 4 wheel drive, had just arrived yesterday. The salesman handed Emmett the keys, and we climbed in to test it out.

I let Emmett drive because once again, this was his thing I liked it because it was pretty.

We drove about ten miles and then we stopped, switching sides so that I could get a feel for it.

"I love it Em," I said rubbing my hands up and down the steering wheel.

"I think I am getting a little jealous of your car babe," he laughed.

After we got back to the dealership and filled out the papers for the title and signed the credit card receipt I climbed in my pretty new car, and with Emmett following we headed back to Forks.

The rest of the week flew by pretty much the same, meeting Emmett after practice, heading to his house and hanging out with the gang, dinner with Charlie our last week of freedom was flying by.

Friday came and I decided to go down to the school to watch Emmett practice, the school wasn't very far, it was a beautiful day out. I was going to his house to hang out with the girls before the first game.

I parked in the lot and walked over to the stands, I could see the players lined up on the field running different plays in the front by the bleachers were the cheerleaders.

I made my way up into the stands, and took a seat not really paying attention to the looks I was getting from some of the girls, I hadn't met anyone in Forks besides the Cullen's and the Hale's so I was still a stranger.

Two of the girls came walking up to me, one tall with unnaturally blonde hair and a spray tan and hideously long nails, the other was about my height with dark brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Lauren" the blonde girl waved, her perfume hit me like a wave of stench.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan," I said waving back.

"Oh you're the Chief's daughter, welcome to Forks," Lauren said.

"I'm Jessica, by the way so how do you like it here, where are you from?" she said in a fake bubbly voice.

"It's ok, I haven't been here long, I moved here from Florida," trying to answer all her questions and look for Emmett out on the field. The guys were running laps now, and Jasper and Edward were running by when they seen me and waved back smiling at them, I still didn't see Emmett.

"You know Jasper and Edward," Lauren asked in what I figured what her real snotty tone.

"Yes, I met them last weekend and Alice, Rose and Emmett, so are you ready for the game tonight." I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes our squad is one of the best around, Edward and Jasper are so cute, and Emmett is an absolute dream, everyone says that we would make a great couple, we are perfect for each other." She said as if telling me to back off.

Practice was breaking up, "Well good luck tonight," I said standing up.

As I was walking away, I heard her nasally voice tell Jessica.

"Hasn't even been here a week and she is already friends with them, well she had better leave my Emmett alone."

Oh if she only knew.

"Hey" Jasper called running over to me.

"Hi guys, where is Emmett?" I asked still looking for him.

"He had to leave practice early to go the dentist, we were actually heading to your house to see if you could drive us up home with you," Edward said.

"Sure, I said walking to my car with them.

As I was climbing in, I saw Lauren and Jessica watching with a mixture of anger and envy as we left the parking lot.

Emmett was waiting when we pulled up, smiling his big smile that I loved.

"Sorry babe, I tried calling you but there was no answer" he said. Wrapping me in his arms and hugging me tight.

"That's ok, I went up to practice to surprise you, I ran into you other girlfriend there so when were you going to tell me about her?" I said pretending to be mad.

"My who, OH" he said recognition dawning on his face, "You met Lauren, isn't she a peach" he laughed.

"Well like you two are like so totally like made for each other, she like told me," I said trying to sound like her.

He was laughing so hard; he picked me up and carried me into the house.

"I can walk you know," I said as he sat me down.

"Are you sure about that" he joked and took off and I chased after him, through the back door and out into the yard, when I caught him he fell to the ground pulling me down with him.

We laid there talking about his practice and the game tonight, until the back door opened and I was attacked by a short pixie with black hair.

"Emmett, you promised that you wouldn't hog Bella all day, we have to get ready for tonight," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the house. Once we were locked in her room with Rose, I noticed that there were make-up and hair products spread out everywhere, I could see that I was in for a long day.

As Rose was fixing my hair, and Alice was painting nails in a color she called Spartan Blue.

"So I met Emmett's other girlfriend today at the football field," I said. They both giggled, Alice looked up from my nails and Rose caught my eye in the mirror.

"Could you smell her before you saw her," Rose asked.

"Oh god yes, what they hell kind of perfume does she wear, it reeks,"

"Trashy Ho, by Ode to Skanks" Alice laughed

I laughed at that, obviously Lauren was not a "Friend".

"Jessica didn't seem too bad; she at least didn't smell bad."

"That because she is mini-want-to-be she hangs on Lauren's every word and act, if she didn't she might not be half bad, they tried to be friends with us in the beginning, but their main interest was really in the guys." Rose said picking up another section of my hair.

"She made a point to tell me to stay away from Emmett, in a matter of words."

"She is going to freak tonight then when she sees you at the game in his jersey, she's been after it forever, and after him forever," Alice said starting on my left hand.

We gossiped the rest of the afternoon away, as Alice moved to my make-up and Rose started getting herself dressed.

There was a knock on the door, and Esme walked in telling us all that we looked beautiful, and that dinner was ready.

"Mom cooks a big dinner before every game, it's tradition" Alice said as Esme left.

Turning to look in the mirror, I gasped. I had never looked so pretty before, my hair was pulled back into a pony-tail but full of curls, my face looked natural but still had a glow to it, and the Jersey fit perfectly, snug in all the right places just like Alice and Rose's. I stared in the mirror for a bit longer.

"I think she likes it," Rose said grinning at Alice.

"Of course she does, and Emmett will too, just like he like the blue nightgown," she winked at me and I blushed super red.

"ALICE!" I yelled, "I don't know what you are talking about," I said in a calmer voice.

"WHAT!" Rose yelled loudly turning to look at me. "You told Alice and not me," she said trying to look hurt.

"I did not tell Alice, wait a minute how did you know, did Emmett say something?" I was in shock.

She grinned her evil pixie grin, "Emmett didn't say a word, you did just now!" she said laughing as I smacked her arm.

"That is not even right!" I said "You tricked me!"

"Well I waited thinking you would say something and you didn't so I had to do something." She smirked.

"Alice, we are not talking about this right now."

"That's fine, we'll talk about it tonight after the game, you're staying over, I already cleared it with Charlie!" she said dancing out the door.

We headed down to dinner; Emmett came into the dining room with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I said.

"How the heck and I supposed to concentrate tonight with you looking like that, I will be to busy tackling all the guys to keep them away from you," he said leaning in and kissing my cheek.

We headed to the game, the stadium was packed but as we made our way to the section that Alice said her family always sat, I could hear whispers about me.

"Look, she has on Emmett's number"

"Who is she"

I just kept walking, I saw Charlie sitting close to wear the empty seats were and he waved at me, I ran up and hugged him, and he introduced me to some of the people sitting close to him.

Making my way back down, I saw her glaring at me, Lauren was looking from Alice, to Rose, to me, shock crossing her face as she seen that I matched the others.

The team came running out on the field to screaming fans and the school fight song, I located Emmett right away, and he turned to me and waved, I waved back at him, ignoring the stares from the girls around me.

I realized quickly that I loved football, and caught on to the plays and what was going on even quicker, cheering with the family as Jasper threw the ball, Emmett blocked and Edward ran in the touchdowns.

We won the game 42 – 14. I waited with Alice and Rose outside of the locker room for the guys, Jasper and Edward came out first and I waved by to them, telling them good game and that I would see them later.

I stood there waiting for Emmett, walking back the corridor a bit, I heard her voice.

"Great game tonight, the way you like blocked the other team was like great."

"Thanks," the familiar voice said back to her.

"Let's go celebrate the big win, I have my car; we can like go up to the point," she said trying to sound sexy.

"No Thanks, I have a girlfriend." He said and I smiled at the sound of that.

"What, that new girl, she's like been here for a week, you can be like serious with her yet, she doesn't have to know, we can have a bit of fun," I was getting mad.

"I told you, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, and even if I didn't, I wouldn't go anywhere with YOU," he said emphasizing certain words.

Turning the corner he saw me, and came running over.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting my love, I got held up" he said jerking his head in her direction.

"You are so worth the wait," I said and he pulled me into a deep kiss.

I heard her stamp her foot and walk away.

We walked arm and arm out to my JEEP, he opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in.

When he got in, I asked him "What's the Point?"

He looked at me for a minute a bit confused, and then it hit him.

"That's the local make-out spot, every town has one," he laughed. "Sorry about Lauren she won't leave me alone."

"Yeah I noticed, but I can handle her!"

We headed home; Esme was making a victory treat for the guys.

We pulled in and the house was all lit up, it looked beautiful at night, inside everyone was seated talking about the game, Emmett sat down on the couch and pulled me on his lap, I nuzzled my head into his neck and he made a noise almost like a purr.

Esme brought out the victory cake, and we all had a big piece, the guys wanted to play a game of Guitar Hero, and they all took turns, it was after midnight when the everyone paired off.

Emmett pulled me to my feet and started up the steps. When we reached his room, he pulled me to him kissing me.

"Where am I supposed to sleep at" I asked.

"You aren't sleeping anywhere but right here" he said nuzzling into my neck and planting kisses down it.

"Well then I guess I need to change into something I can sleep in." I said heading towards his bathroom.

He pulled me back and whispered in my ear, "Leave on the jersey, and don't take your hair down yet!" Goose bumps broke out over my entire body as his breathe was hot on my neck.

I went in and put on a pair of Forks Spartan shorts that Alice had given me, and brushed my teeth.

I walked back out, stopping right in front of him; he looked divine in pajama pants and a tight t-shirt.

He pulled me to him kissing me all over my face, neck and shoulders as he told me "You have no idea how hard it was to concentrate with you looking so HOT."

He took a step back sitting on the edge of the bed. "Bella, take your hair down,"

Reaching up with one hand, I grabbed the band and pulled it out of my hair, shaking it down.

EMPOV

When she shook her hair and it cascaded down on her shoulders, I felt like an animal inside.

Her standing there in my jersey and those cotton shorts, clinging to every curve of her sexy body, she walked over slowly, stopping at my legs moving them apart to be closer to me, she looked down at me, biting on her bottom lip, the one move that sent my over the edge.

BPOV

I know everyone says that the throws are teenage passion never last long, but I really wanted them to be wrong. Having sex with Emmett; was beyond what I ever thought it could be. We had the passion of Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl without the backstabbing, game-playing drama and I hoped that it would stay this way for as long as possible.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said getting up off of the bed, as I walked in the bathroom, I heard muffled noises similar to ones I had just made coming from the bedroom next store.

Walking back to the door, he looked at me, "Would you like to join me?"

He was up and off the bed, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the shower.

I think we had just found our Friday night post game activity!

**AN: Paul will be making an appearance in Chapter 8**

**THANK YOU, for all the favorites and alerts, you guys are making my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 8**

**Paul POV**

Bella, Bella, Bella the little minx had my full attention now for two reasons, one she was hot, there was no denying that and I wanted her, wanted to break that spirit of hers, wanted to make her mine.

Did she not know and understand that there is a plan, one that has been set into motion.

She had come with Jake to La Push, but we weren't good enough for her, she had to run off and be with them, she thinks she's better then me, better then my friend.

Jake was easy to turn all it took was a few comments to fuel his fire and he was ready to go.

I had been hiding out with some friends I knew wouldn't snitch on me, the police were looking hard for me, maybe messing with the Chiefs daughter wasn't smart, but I was hooked on her.

I was ready to start my game, break her down little by little, make her afraid, I could control her once there was fear, and my father had taught me that.

Let the games begin.

**BPOV**

Hitting the alarm, I rolled over looking out the window it was a typical cloudy day in Forks, and it was the first day of school.

Dressing in light blue skinny jeans, and a blue sweater I ran downstairs for breakfast my stomach was in knots so I grabbed a banana and some juice and waited for Emmett, he was picking me up today.

I heard Emmett's JEEP rumble outside; grabbing my bag I ran out and jumped in, after a quick kiss we were off.

"Ali and Rose will take you home after school," he said kissing the back of my hand.

"That's fine,"

"Are you nervous?"

"New school, yes but I have you and Alice, Rose, Edward and Jasper, so I know I will be just fine." I said squeezing his hand.

Pulling into the school lot, Emmett parked next to Edwards Volvo and Rose's BMW. We all gathered into our little group and walked in as the other students watched, some saying Hello others waving. Emmett walked me to the main office where a pleasant older lady named Mrs. Cope handed my all my information and gave me my homeroom assignment where I would get my schedule.

Walking into Mr. Banner's homeroom, I remembered I was the oddity, and here in this room I knew no one, well I guess I knew Jessica Stanley she looked up at me as I walked in, but went back to flirting with a blond haired boy who flashed me a brilliant smile.

Mr. Banner pointed me to my seat, and a tall dark haired girl introduced herself as Angela, I liked her and we compared schedules, and I was happy that she was in my English, History and Spanish classes.

I met Emmett outside and we headed off to first period, happily he was in all of my classes except Gym and Spanish.

Heading to Trigonometry, he told me that the others had the same schedule, except for a few changes.

He sat down in the seat next to me; Mr. Varner looked like he wasn't going to be a pleasant teacher. I waved at Rose and Edward as they came in the door looking like they both stepped out of a fashion magazine.

After making my way through the morning, Chemistry was going to be tricky, Jasper was in there with me as was Edward and Angela, who waved and walked over introducing me to her boyfriend Ben Cheney.

We headed to lunch where I finally got to see my Pixie; she danced over to us as we waited in line to get some food, Emmett insisting on carrying my tray.

Sitting down at a table next to the windows, Alice started in on how my first day was going.

"It's great so far, the advance classes are hard, but I think that I can handle it," I said eating a baby carrot.

I listened as they talked about the rest of the day, when I was finished Emmett took our trays back, I saw out of the corner of my eye a blonde streak heading towards him.

"Emmett," she shrieked wrapping her arms around him, as he pulled back with a terrified look on his face. Ducking out her grasp, he walked over set the trays down, and started to walk back, she followed him talking about who knows what.

I wanted her to leave him be, the way she threw herself at him was disgusting and annoying.

"Uh Oh," Jasper said pointing, "Someone needs to save Em, from the Harpy again" he laughed.

Rose and Alice looked annoyed as they saw Lauren still following him as he walked back to our table.

"Hey guys," she said as Emmett sat down next to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

She didn't like that.

"What do you want Lauren" Rose growled at her, not even attempting to be nice.

"Just wanted to come over with Emmett and say Hi," she batted her eye lashes at Emmett.

"Lauren, do you need to go to the nurse," Edward asked. She looked puzzled.

"No, why"

"Because I think you have something in your eye," he said smirking.

She turned and stomped back to Jessica and her table, as our table busted out laughing.

After lunch we headed our separate ways Edward, Rose and I heading to Gym class.

Forks High mandated that you had to take Gym all four years, talk about total punishment, even for the non-clumsy. We went into to change and were met by Lauren and Jessica.

"How is it, that someone who looks like you lands herself a hottie like Emmett Cullen," Lauren snarled.

Rolling my eyes, I dressed in the standard uniform, not wanting to sink to her level and Rose and I headed out to the gym.

We played Volleyball and surprisingly I wasn't doing to bad, the ball flew out of bounds and I went after it, the blonde boy that Jessica had been all over was holding it out to.

"You must be Bella Swan, I'm Mike Newton," he said handing me the ball.

"Hello, I said with a small smile, "That was some catch Friday night," I said remembering the game.

"Thanks," he smiled even wider at that.

Walking back, Jessica was glaring at me, mumbling about me being after Mike now too.

Gym was over and I headed to Spanish with Jasper and Edward.

The first day ended after a quick goodbye to Emmett, Rose and Alice drove me home.

Charlie was waiting when I got there; I started dinner and then ran upstairs to set my homework on my desk.

When the steaks and potatoes were done, we sat down.

"How was your first day Bells,"

"Good, some of the classes will be hard, but the kids all seem nice,"

"That's great,"

We finished and I loaded the dishwasher, Charlie went to watch a ball game, and I headed upstairs to start on my pile of homework.

I was almost done, when the phone rang, looking at the Caller ID I saw that it was Emmett.

We talked about his practice, and he asked if he could come over tomorrow after practice, we said our goodbyes, and I got ready for bed.

I was driving myself Tuesday, and as I walked out to my JEEP there were White Roses laying on my JEEP, smiling at the thought of Emmett leaving them for me, I headed off to school.

Tuesday went the same as Monday did, Lauren was clever as ever with her little put downs, shaking my head and walking away from her, was the easiest thing to do, she was smart not to say them around the others though I noticed.

I made Chicken Parmesan for dinner with a salad, and Emmett arrived after practice.

He and Charlie talked throughout dinner, and after helping me clean up he asked me if I wanted to go to our meadow with him.

We headed off; it was nice to be alone with him again. Stopping at the clearing he helped me out, and carried me on his back to the middle, laying the blanket down we looked up at the sky, it was Twilight and beautiful as ever.

We spent the next hour kissing, and just being with each other that was another thing about being with him, we didn't have to fill every moment of silence just being there together was enough.

I meant to thank him for the rose, and then wondered why he hadn't brought it up, when he began to kiss me again, wiping my mind of everything but him.

"Have you thought anymore about college," he asked me, we had been discussing options; I knew I wanted to go were he went, and he was being recruited for Football by several schools.

Duke, Yale and Dartmouth were all interested in him, as well as some other top name schools.

"Em love, I will go wherever you want to go, Football is your love, I can get an Education anywhere."

"I like Duke" but the others look good too, I just want to make the right decision for us,"

Technically, neither of us would have to work a day of our lives if we chose not to, but that wasn't appealing to either of us.

"Time to go love," he said pulling my up to my feet, and kissing me once I was there.

When I arrived home, Charlie was asleep in the chair; I set the alarm for the night and woke him up, telling him to get to bed.

Wednesday, Thursday and Friday morning I found roses on my car, taking them into the house and adding them to the vase before heading out.

Friday there was a pep rally that excused us from afternoon classes, I was stared at even more as I walked through the halls, wearing my Jersey, even a couple under-classmen girls became brave enough to follow me into the girls bathroom and ask me questions about Emmett, one girl offering me $100 for my shirt, laughing I walked out and back to my friends, who found the whole story funny, and started calling them my fan club.

Tonight's game was away, I rode with the Cullen's and was staying the night with Emmett again, I smiled thinking of the victory celebration.

We won again 27 – 7 and as I waited for Emmett to come out of the locker room, I turned the corner to find him surrounded by girls from the opposing school, shaking my head and walking towards him, I heard them cooing over him.

When he saw me he made a break for me wrapping his arms around me causing death glares from the girls.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a fan club," I laughed.

Emmett chuckling as he put his hand in his pocket and pulling out little scrapes of paper "What the hell," he mumbled.

Looking at them, they were all phone numbers one of the girls had jammed in his pocket, I laughed as he put them in the garbage that is the price you pay for dating a god I thought to myself.

EMPOV

This was getting ridiculous, I was perfectly happy with Bella, but everywhere I went girls threw themselves at me, at first it made me feel good not that I was interested but it was an ego boost.

But now, even at school where all the girls knew Bella and I were together, they still tried to corner me in places, gave me there phone numbers, even a house key every once in a while.

Bella fell asleep against me on the ride home, and I carried her straight upstairs and put her in my bed.

Climbing in the shower, I was unwinding after the game, when I felt two small hands on my back, turning around and seeing my angel standing before me.

Pulling her close and kissing her, I moved her into the water. Grabbing the sponge and soap, I started at her shoulders washing her beautiful body, the soap and water traveling down her body was an awesome sight, I had bought her favorite shampoo and began to wash her hair, breathing in her scent was intoxicating.

"You've ruined showers for me now, you know that right?" I asked and she just smiled and laughed.

We fell asleep in each others arms, Bella's sweet smell surrounding me.

After breakfast with my family, we headed back to her house Charlie was fishing and wouldn't be back until Sunday.

After she dressed we headed to Port Angeles, Bella wanted a TV for her bedroom and some other equipment, and we were able to find everything we needed.

After a quick lunch, we walked towards the pier, the sun was shining and she looked like a dream.

"Oh, they have funnel cakes over there at that little stand, its been forever since I had one, will you share one with me" she asked.

I would buy this girl the world if she asked me too, walking back the pier a bit and buying one with cinnamon and sugar, I headed back to Bella, that's when I saw him.

Jacob Black was talking to Bella, she was waving him away and telling him to go, I knew he was not supposed to be near her by law, and I picked up my pace.

Then I saw him grab her arm, he put his hands on her, I ran lightening speed grabbing him and pulling him away from her, I drew back and punched him, and he recovered by hitting me back in the eye. Drawing back again I hit him again; he stumbled a bit but came running back towards me, punching him in the stomach.

Bella was yelling for us both to quit, I saw the fear in her eyes, she came towards me, yelling at Black to leave, I saw the anger in his eyes, and he pushed her out of his way, knocking her down to the ground, coming at me again.

Seeing my Bella on the ground, I snapped. As he reached me, I knocked him down to the ground hard, he got up swinging and I took him down again. I could taste blood in my mouth; he was putting up a good fight. He came at me again, and with one more punch he was down.

That's when I heard the sirens. Jacob did too he tried getting up and running but I grabbed him around the waist tackling him to the ground he was going to pay for touching my Bella.

Charlie's POV

I got the call from the Port Angeles Chief, as Harry and I were just getting ready to head out on the boat, its not uncommon for Mark to call me, but this time I had a feeling when he told me there had been some trouble and could I get over to the pier.

Heading over the pier, I saw the Police and EMT's, running I stopped when I reached them. First I saw Jacob, what kind of trouble had he gotten into now, and why had he told them to call me, I wasn't helping him this time.

That is when I saw the other EMT looking over Emmett with Bella standing by his side.

"What the hell, happened here" I growled going over to Bella, wrapping my arm around her, she had a couple bruises.

Police Chief Mark Andrews was there too, as ready to hear the story as I was, Bella put her hand on Emmett's arm and started.

"Emmett and I were down here to get my TV, I wanted a funnel cake he left to get me one, some one touched my arm, and I turned around thinking Em was back, but it was Jacob. I asked him to please leave, but he said that he wouldn't until he got to speak to me. I tried to walk away towards Emmett, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me." She said pointing to where the bruises were beginning to form.

The little bastard had grabbed her hard to bruise her like that, I was mad and so was Emmett, he hadn't seen those marks yet. She placed her hand back on him again and I could see him calm down a bit.

"I told him that I did not want to speak to him, not after the hell he put me through, and I tried to walk away again, and he pushed me," that is when Emmett appeared, and they started fighting.

She looked down at Emmett and smiled at him. I felt like smiling at him too.

"I thought they were through fighting Emmett was walking back towards me, and I was heading to him to wanting to leave well Jacob came running at Emmett again and shoved me out of the way, I fell backwards, and it started again." She said.

When she finished, I was furious. Turning to Mark "This boy" I pointed at Jacob, "has been court ordered to stay away from Bella," I said glaring at Jacob, this was the final straw.

I walked over to him, getting a good look at him he was in bad shape, two black eyes, his nose was bleeding, his lip busted. I turned to Emmett and gave him a good nod, the boy fought for my girl and he got the job done.

"This is the final straw Jake," I will let Billy know that you won't be home tonight.

With that I walked away, checking on Bella.

BPOV

I was scared when I saw Jacob, even more so when they started fighting, I knew Emmett could handle it, but I didn't want him to get in trouble for me.

Charlie came over, the Chief had called him.

"Bells, I am going to call Harry and tell him I am taking you home,"

"No Dad, go fishing its fine, I am going to drive Emmett back and have Carlisle take a look at him, you go and have a good time, I'm fine we're fine"

It took a bit of time but finally I convinced him to go. I drove us back to Forks heading to the hospital to see Carlisle, he knew we were coming and told us to go straight to his office.

"Well Emmett" he said, looking over his son, "it doesn't appear to be anything more then some cuts and bruises, nothing major but I am glad that you came in."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, this is my fault," I said looking at him, sorry that his son had gotten into a fight.

"No Bella, my boys were raised to take care of themselves, Jacob Black had no right to touch you, if I had been there I would have given him a few good hits to," he said smiling at me and patting Emmett on the shoulder.

"Rest Emmett and I think that you should stay at Bella's tonight, just to be on the safe side." Carlisle said as we were leaving.

We were back at the house, Emmett insisted on setting up the TV and such.

"I don't want you to strain yourself," I said worried he was doing too much.

"Don't worry love, after I get this set up we are going to lay in bed, cuddle and watch movies all night long,"

I called and ordered Emmett's favorite pizza, and we were in the kitchen when the bell rang, I opened it expecting the pizza guy instead I got run over by Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Bro, did you save us anything to do to Black when we see him?" Edward said to his brother.

"There are a few pieces," Emmett laughed.

"Are you ok, Bella," Jasper asked me with a cautious look on his face.

"Just some bruises, I'll be ok"

"I can't believe that mutt had the nerve to try and talk to you after what he did," Rose said.

"Well I hope he got the message, or next time he won't be able to walk away" Alice growled, I was going to laugh, but there was nothing funny about the look on her face or the tone of her voice.

The pizza came, and there was enough for everyone we all sat and ate, and talked about what kind of TV and electronics we had bought.

"Bella, we have to have a sleep over soon here, so that we can do make-overs and watch chick flicks." Rose said.

"Sounds good to me, I could use some time with my besties," and it was true, I felt like I had been neglecting them by always being with Emmett.

The phone rang, and it was Charlie. I walked away to answer it.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bells, everything ok"

"Yeah, the gangs all here checking on us, Carlisle said Emmett is ok,"

"Ok Bells, I will be home tomorrow morning or early afternoon, if you need anything call me or call the station."

I hung the phone up, and was heading back when I heard them talking about the fight still.

"Come on guys, lets go and give these two some alone time," Rose said.

Emmett and I headed upstairs, changing into PJ's I let him pick the movie, I came out of my closet and he was eyeing the rose's.

"Love, where did these come from?" he asked.

"Like you don't know," I smiled.

He looked confused. "What"

"I've been finding them every morning on my JEEP, aren't they from you?" I was confused now.

"Love, I wish they were, but they aren't from me,"

I got a chill and shivered, what is going on. I looked at Emmett, and he looked back at me.

"_**Who are they from then?"**_

**AN: Ok so Jacob got his butt kicked…about time right…I know its hard to swallow Jacob as a bad guy; give it time :)**

**Paul will make himself more known next time, right now he thinks he likes her, but his mind is twisted. He's got master plan and he is the kind that believes in his own fantasy thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the absence I have working the last three days :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 ( A little Teaser Chapter for you!)<strong>

I knew who the flowers were from the minute Emmett said they weren't from him. I took the vase and carried it downstairs, out the back door, and dumped them into the garbage can.

Looking around the dark backyard, I knew he had been there, taking one last glance I walked back inside, set the alarm for the night and went back upstairs to Emmett.

He was closing his cell phone when I walked back into the room.

EMPOV

Son of a Bitch, looking at the vase overflowing with flowers, my stomach was sick. He had been here everyday this week. Close enough to her to harm her.

She grabbed the flowers and walked away with them.

Opening my phone, I hit Edward's number.

"Love fest done already bro?" he joked.

"He's been here," I said.

I heard Edward curse, "How do you know?"

"He's been leaving her Roses every day, she didn't think nothing of it of course."

"Roses, just like he left Rose after the attack?" Edward growled.

The girls never knew about the flowers, because we had found them, along with the cards that he would leave.

_Roses for my Rose_

We would take them away before Rose found them, and they stopped of course when he went to Juvie.

But now he was after Bella.

"Jasper and I will be over, we'll keep watch. I will let you know when we are here."

"Thanks Bro"

Hanging up as Bella was walking in the door; I tried to gauge her feelings, wishing that Jasper was here, he has a way of telling what people are feeling.

"Ready for the movie, love?" I asked sitting down on her bed with the remote, patting the spot next to me.

She walked over and sat down, leaning into me.

Transformers was one of my favorite movies, but I only pretended to watch it, my mind thinking to what was going to happen next.

I felt her body relax and laid her down, covering her up I walked into her closet. Pulling my phone back out, I dialed Charlie.

"Emmett is something wrong" was his greeting.

"Everything is fine right now, but it might not be."

"What's going on son?"

"Bella, has been getting flowers all week on her car, she thought they were from me, but they weren't. After Rose's attack while Paul was awaiting his court date, he would leave Roses on her car along with little notes, Edward, Jasper and I would take care of them before she seen them because she had been through enough. But this means he has been here everyday." I finished.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered, "I cannot believe we've been looking for him and he has been to my house."

"Charlie, I am here for the night, Bella fell asleep, I called Edward and he and Jasper are going to come and keep an eye out, maybe we can catch him in the act."

"Ok, just be careful, I will be home first thing in the morning."

My phone beeped with a text from Edward, I walked down the stairs and let them in the door.

"We took a quick walk around, he's not out there right now, we are going to stay and keep and eye out for him." Edward said.

Nodding, we all sat down on the couch waiting and wondering what would happen next.

**Paul POV**

The flowers were the start; of course the little bitch thought they were from her boyfriend.

I had waited every morning for the chief to leave, and then I would leave them, wait and watch her find them, she liked my gift.

Hiding out in La Push, I heard the news about Jacob's fight with the Cullen kid. He just couldn't leave my Bella alone, he had followed her, I had warned him the other night to leave her alone, but he was too involved he wanted her for his own. I liked Jacob he was a good wingman, but if he didn't leave her be, I would have to deal with him.

Here I was hiding again in her yard, watching them come and then leave laughing and having a good time, the big one was staying here with her, sleeping in her bed, touching my Bella.

I punched the tree I was standing by at the thoughts of him being with her, she was mine. The warm trickle of blood running down my hand, her lights were on now, they were in her room.

I stood patient, he would leave soon and go home, and maybe I would take him out of the game now, fingering the knife in my pocket.

I saw her in the window and then she was gone, standing there waiting and watching as I had every night this week, I saw the back door open.

There she was, my beautiful Bella and she was holding my gifts. She walked across the porch, and threw them away.

The little bitch just threw away my presents, my eyes only saw red.

She stopped, turning around looking in the woods she knew that I was here. After a minute she turned and went back into the house, walking around to the driveway I saw it sitting there Silver shining in the moonlight.

It was time to step up my game.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whew…Chapter 9 was intense I think…I couldn't help but post it so I hope that you enjoyed it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, wish that I did because there should be sooooo much more, but I don't.**

**Chapter 10**

Jasper's POV

We were on mission, Edward towards the backyard; I was up near the front by the driveway. Dawn would be coming soon, and there had been no sign of him. I wanted him to show up, I wanted to hurt him. He had attacked my sister, stalked her and scared her. His friends had trashed our cars, followed us when we went places.

But this was the end of the line Bella had done nothing but come to town, getting involved with us wouldn't have hurt her but she knew Jacob and he had taken her to the beach to meet his friends, when she chose Emmett, the battle had begun.

But we would end it this time.

BPOV

I woke up to the sunlight blinding my eyes, sweat making my shirt cling to me. Looking around the room Emmett was gone.

Getting up I ran downstairs, nothing.

Then I saw him out on the back porch with Jasper and Edward. They looked at me when I opened the door.

"Bella love, is everything ok?" Emmett said walking over and hugging me.

"I just wondered if you had left." I left out the nightmare.

"Belle, Edward, Jasper and I were just looking around, you know that it has been Paul leaving the flowers." He had fear, anger and love in his eyes.

I just nodded. "Can I make you breakfast, I know you have been up all night."

We all walked back into the house, I was going to make omelets, but we were out of eggs.

I ran upstairs, and changed my clothes throwing on a PINK sweat suit Rose had picked out.

"I'm running to the market," I said grabbing my purse.

"Want me to come with you?" Emmett said worry in his eyes.

"I can go, you go take a shower and I'll be right back" kissing him on his fore head.

"I'm blocking you in, take my JEEP" Emmett said throwing me his keys, I missed but Jasper caught them.

"Come on Bella, I could use some air" Jasper said following me out.

We climbed in the JEEP, Jasper driving, and pulled out. The store was only about 10 minutes away. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Jasper and I were talking about school, when it happened he braked to go around a series are sharp turns, and nothing happened.

His eyes went wide, as he pushed the petal to the floor again the JEEP sped up as we flew down the hill towards the next turn, we weren't going to make the turn we were going to fast.

I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, I heard the sound of the metal crunching, glass breaking, we rolled over and over and over again, when we came to a rest at the bottom of the hill, I opened my eyes and saw red.

EMPOV

We had watched all night and he hadn't shown up, maybe he seen us and left.

I was very apprehensive about Bella going to the store alone, Jasper could feel it and went with her. She would let him go; I knew she wouldn't put up a fight.

I showered and changed into the clothes I had brought, and then Edward did too.

We sat in the living room, waiting for them to come back in; when the door opened my stomach dropped a little, seeing it was only Charlie.

He looked from Edward to me, confused as to why we were watching the door.

"Bella and Jasper went to the store," I said "We watched last night he wasn't here through the night."

Charlie relaxed a bit upon hearing that. We talked about his fishing trip.

"They should have been back by now," I said trying to call Jasper's cell number.

It went straight to voicemail. Shaking my head and getting up.

"I'm going after them," I said and as we were heading to the door, Charlie's pager went off.

He came barreling out the door after us, with a look of fear jumped in his cruiser and took off. I ran to Bella's JEEP and threw it into gear following close behind. We hadn't made it half way when the road was blocked by Fire Trucks and Ambulances, people running all over the place up and down the hill.

Jumping out, I followed Charlie with Edward right on my heels.

When I saw it, I fell to the ground my legs no longer able to support my body, I couldn't breath; Edward running up behind let out a cry as he saw the mangled silver JEEP lying at the bottom of the hill.

I stood up my legs shaking, and walked forward. Edward was on his phone.

"Charlie" I croaked out, he turned to me tears and fear in his eyes.

Bella and Jasper were down there in that mangled car; it had rolled down the hill and was on its side.

I took off down the hill with Charlie, he was allowed to go further then I was though I had to stop and watch them cutting open the JEEP.

Edward was by my side his arm around me, Carlisle on the other I wrapped my arms around my father and I cried, this was meant for me, and I had sent the love of my life and my best friend in my place.

"You couldn't have known son," Carlisle said.

"Go down there Dad, please I need to know." I begged.

Carlisle's POV

"Edward, son calm down and tell me what has happened," I was already on my way to my car.

"Dad, Bella and Jasper took Emmett's JEEP and have been in a really bad wreck, its bad Dad Please come now they are on Three Bend Hill," he yelled.

I could be there in 5 minutes, flooring my Mercedes; I saw the lights before I was to the scene, parking my car I ran. No one stopped me; they all knew I was a Doctor.

I saw it, the pile of twisted metal lying at the bottom, rested against a tree. It didn't look good. Running down the hill, I stopped next to my sons, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him shaking. This was meant for him, not Bella and Jasper.

I was mad enough that it had happened, but knowing that it was meant for Emmett, made me fill with venom.

I went down to Charlie, he was watching the Fire Fighters cutting the car a part, they had taken the driver's side door off, and I saw him.

Jasper, crumpled, bloody but his eyes were open and he was talking to the Paramedic's, in one fluent motion, he was cut out and placed on the stretcher, they brought him my way, I waved them on I would check on him as soon as I seen that Bella was out, and was in good hands.

But it was taking longer to get her out; Charlie was a mess pacing back and forth watching.

Charlie's POV

I watched them pull Jasper out of the wreckage, he was talking but injured and who knew how badly.

Carlisle had come, and was standing near me fear and anger in his eyes, he looked over Jasper as they carried him by, both kids would be taken to Seattle by helicopter if needed, they were on stand by to land at the football field.

I couldn't stand still any longer, I walked back and forth as they tried to get to Bella, her side was resting against the tree, and they were going to move the JEEP to get to her door.

I heard the message on the radio.

"Carlisle, they are flying Jasper out to Seattle from the ball field, can you call his parents" I said, he nodded and headed up the hill.

They had the JEEP hooked to a wench, and were slowly moving it away from the tree. I hadn't noticed Emmett standing next to me; I put my arm around him.

"I'm sorry Charlie, this was meant for me," he sobbed.

"This is not your fault he did this because you protecting her, we will get him,"

We stood there side by side, me praying for my baby girl, and Emmett praying for the girl he loved.

They had her cut out, and on the stretcher but she wasn't talking. They carried her past us up to the Ambulance.

"Miller," I hollered, and my Deputy came running up.

"Chief"

"This is a crime scene, I want it gone over thoroughly and then taken back to the station and went over again," I said not wanting to miss anything.

Emmett and I ran back up the hill, my friend Andy was a paramedic. He came running over.

"She's in bad shape Charlie, there's internal bleeding, and her leg is broken that we can see, she's lost a lot of blood, they're flying her out to Seattle, the chopper is landing in 3 minutes." He said as we ran to Bella's JEEP.

"It's safe," Deputy Schwartz called out, "I checked it over, everything works, he didn't do anything to it."

Nodding we climbed in and headed for Seattle.

Paul POV

Damn, Damn, Damn.

She wasn't supposed to be in that car, he was supposed to leave last night and wreck on his way home, and he would have been dead by the time anyone found him.

Now they were taking her to Seattle, I wouldn't be able to get close to her there, too many people watching over her. Sliding out of the crowd that had gathered back into the shadows, I headed to her house. The alarm was off; they hadn't set it in their rush.

Walking through the quiet house looking at her in pictures as a child, riding a bike, school pictures and ones of her with her dad fishing. I walked up the steps and into her room, it a nice room the bed was crumpled where she had slept, there were more pictures on the walls I touched her things as I made my way around the room.

Walking into the next room, it was a large closet that Charlie had built for her. Jacob had told me all about it; it was filled with clothes, fancy clothes, slinky little dresses and shirts. Opening the drawers revealing matching bras and underwear, silk pajama pieces and other things that I seen her in my mind wearing as we lye in bed together.

Pleasure coursed through my body, I grabbed one of the silk pieces and made my way to her bathroom. I smelled her perfumes, her lotions and her shampoo, all of which only made me want to be with her more.

EMPOV

Charlie and I sped towards Seattle, Carlisle and my family was meeting us there.

I couldn't get the image of her broken body out of my head, Jasper's either.

When we arrived at the hospital, Bella was already in surgery to repair the internal damage and her broken leg. I sat next to my mom, her arms around me rocking me like when I was little and had a bad dream.

"She's going to be ok son," she whispered.

"Mom, it should have been me,"

"No" she said sharper "It shouldn't have been anyone son, it hurts me so bad to see Jasper and Bella hurt, but the thought of you injured or worse would kill me." She said.

The Hale's who were always out of town on vacation or on business, were on a flight home. Jasper's injuries had been less severe, his ribs were broken and he was cut up pretty bad.

Bella's side had hit the tree when the JEEP had stopped rolling and had taken the brunt of the impact.

Alice and Rose were sitting next to Edward and Carlisle, Alice looking like her mind was in another place, and Rose looking like she was torn between fear and anger. Her eyes caught mine; she tilted her head examining me for a minute before turning back to Edward.

The Surgeon came out, she was out of surgery and doing fine she would be awake shortly. Her injuries weren't as bad as they had seemed, but her leg would have to have a cast, and she was on bed rest for a while.

He told us that two of us could go back to sit with her, Charlie turned to me.

"Come on Emmett, let's go see our girl," he said patting me on the back as I walked with him. She was lying there, bruised with tubes every where. I did not like seeing her like this. We set there watching her, she started to stir.

"Daddy," she said looking at him, and then turning she looked for me, cracking a small smile, "Emmett".

I breathed a loud sign of relief, she was here with us.

"Jasper," she asked.

"He's ok Bells, his ribs are broken and he's pretty bruised up but he's ok," Charlie said taking her hand.

She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"I'm going to let the other's know that she was awake."

Walking back out into the waiting room, they all looked up at me.

"She woke up, she seems to be ok; she asked about Jasper," then she went to sleep.

They all jumped up and hugged me, my family loved Bella and I loved Bella.

"I'm going to buy her something," I said heading out.

Climbing in her JEEP, I wanted to buy her a teddy bear. I needed to get out and clear my head.

I was walking through the shopping mall, after buying her a brown teddy bear I was getting ready to head back when I saw it, there sitting in the window.

I went and bought it, I didn't know whether she would like it or not, or whether she would accept it or not.

BPOV

I remembered the crash, thanking god that Emmett had not been in the vehicle, lying there waiting to be rescued, I just wanted Emmett to be safe, and he wouldn't be now.

Bad things always happen to me, losing my mom and Phil, moving here finally feeling happy, and then boom Psycho Stalker comes into my life.

I would leave; I had to keep them safe. I have enough money to go places where he couldn't find me, and once I was gone they could go on living their lives again.

Waking up and seeing my Dad and Emmett standing there looking at them, I knew that I leaving them would hurt, but I had to keep them safe.

"Isabella," the Doctor said coming in with my chart. "Your injuries should heal fine with time; you are going to need lots of rest."

He turned and spoke to Charlie about therapy and about medicines.

EMPOV

The next couple of days we watched as Bella slept and healed everyone came and went, Jasper was released and he sat by Bella's side hardly ever leaving.

They bonded in that accident, I watched as he watched her. Dad said that when two people go through something like this, a stronger bond is normal.

"Jasper, tell me what happened," I asked as we watched her sleeping.

"We headed towards the store, we were joking about school and talking about homework, when we headed down Three-Bend-Hill, I hit the brakes to slow down, and there was none, we reached the third turn and we were going to fast, we hit the turn and lost it." He said closing his eyes.

Alice walked over and placed her arms around his neck.

I had to leave Friday morning, with Jasper out, Edward and I were needed at the game. It killed me to leave her there, but Charlie said that she wouldn't know I was gone; they had her sleeping to heal better.

I was driving Bella's JEEP, I hadn't even thought about replacing mine, driving past the accident site, I remembered seeing her in the car.

Arriving at the field, my teammates surrounded me, they didn't know Bella but they cared for me, Jasper and Edward.

Walking out on the field, two arms wrapped around me, and groaned knowing who it was.

"Hey Emmett," Lauren said her annoying voice.

"Lauren"

"Let's go out after the game, I know you need to unwind, and I could help you" she said groping me.

Jumping back disgusted I lost my temper with her.

"I have never, and will never want to go any where with you, or do anything with you. The love of my life is lying in a hospital bed in Seattle, and you are a pain in the ass," I yelled and walked away.

We won the game, but barely. Jasper wouldn't be back for the season, and football wasn't high on my list right now.

Walking back out to Bella's JEEP, my eyes caught site of someone.

"_**YOU!" I screamed running towards him.**_

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, Chapter 11 will be up later.**


	11. Paul Outtake

**Paul Outtake **

The lights in the smoky club were low, pulsating different colors, music blaring different beats.

Girls of all types walked around. I scanned them looking for just the right one.

I saw her dancing around; getting her attention she came over.

"Hey Handsome" she purred, I took a good look at her, same body type, similar hair, but looking at her face, that was definitely not her, my girl would never look like that, too much make-up, drugs and alcohol had left there mark on her.

"How bout a dance," I said showing her a roll of bills.

Her eyebrows rose, and she straddled me, pulsing her body to the music her hair falling over her face, it was perfect.

I closed my eyes.

When she finished I tucked some bills into her bra.

"Wanna come back to my place?" she asked.

I nodded, and she led me out of the club, walking a couple of blocks, until we reached a run-down building.

Her apartment stunk like old cigarettes and booze. But in the dim lights I could pretend again.

As long as I didn't look her in the face, she was Bella; and right now I needed Bella. Everything I had done to this point was to bring her and I together; but it wasn't working the way that I had planned to work, first Jacob interfering and then the Cullen's getting involved; they surrounded her like the Secret Service. Not that getting Charlie out of the picture wouldn't have been a challenge; but I would have found a way around him too.

Her whimpers had brought me out of my thoughts, I hadn't realized I was hurting her and I really didn't care. I was full of anger and rage; Emmett was supposed to in the JEEP not her and Jasper; she got hurt because of him and that was not part of my plan.

"Bella" I said out loud, snapping out of my thoughts when she looked up and said "Who's Bella?"

Looking at this woman, with her make-up running everywhere, I snapped.

"Not you," I said reaching up and grabbing her shoulders, as she thought we were going to go again, I put my hands on her head and twisted it hard, listening to it snap.

Dressing myself, I took the Roses she had in a vase by her bed and laid them across her body.


End file.
